Até que a Morte nos Separe
by FireKai
Summary: O que acontece quando se junta um casal idoso, uma rapariga solteira, uma empregada brasileira, um viúvo e uma coscuvilheira? Acontecem muitas peripécias. Acompanhem as histórias destas personagens e as suas aventuras do dia a dia.
1. Um Casal Idoso

**Título: **Até que a Morte nos Separe

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Geral, Romance, Humor, Mistério

**Sumário: **O que acontece quando se junta um casal idoso, uma rapariga solteira, uma empregada brasileira, um viúvo e uma coscuvilheira? Acontecem muitas peripécias. Acompanhem as histórias destas personagens e as suas aventuras do dia a dia.

_Esta é a história de um casal idoso, que agora se dá mal, após vários anos de casamento. O casal vive com a sua filha e a empregada, num apartamento como tantos outros. Muitas coisas estão reservadas a esta família, entre surpresas e romances. Terá a história deste casal idoso um final feliz?_

**Até que a Morte nos Separe**

**Capítulo 1: Um Casal Idoso**

Amílcar e Florência Barroso estavam à mesa da cozinha, a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Amílcar sempre fora baixo e um pouco anafado e agora que tinha 63 anos, não tinha mudado. Apenas tinha menos cabelo e o que lhe restava tinha-se tornado branco. Florência, por seu lado, era um pouco mais alta que o marido, usava o cabelo pintado de castanho avermelhado e tinha cabelo pelos ombros. Ambos tinham personalidades complicadas, principalmente Florência.

A empregada do casal, Marileia Jeropiga, uma jovem de 27 anos, com cabelo preto e longo e de origem brasileira estava nesse momento a arrumar os quartos e Verónica, uma das filhas do casal e a única que ainda vivia com os pais, apesar de já ter 35 anos, tinha saído para trabalhar. Verónica possuía longo cabelo castanho e olhos da mesma cor. Sendo assim, o casal estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço a sós, mas não sossegadamente.

O casal, Verónica e Marileia viviam num prédio com seis andares, no centro da cidade. Amílcar e Florência viviam lá à bastante tempo. Tinham lá criado os três filhos e agora dos três apenas Verónica ainda permanecia com eles. Marileia tinha sido contratada para trabalhar para eles, ajudando na casa, há quase dois anos e tinha um quarto seu, que em tempos pertencera a um dos filhos do casal. Nessa manhã, como era costume, Florência e Amílcar estavam na disposição de implicar um com o outro.

"Hoje estás com uma cara ainda pior do que o costume." disse Florência, olhando para o marido. "Parece que foste atropelado por um camião, morreste e voltaste à vida."

"E tu que não me criticasses. Não te deves andar a olhar ao espelho, com certeza. Esse teu cabelo parece que não é lavado há anos. É quase um ninho de ratos."

"Pois fica sabendo que eu sou muito lavadinha. Tomo banho todos os dias."

"Ah pois, isso sei eu! Tenho de estar imenso tempo à espera que tu saias da casa de banho, porque demoras imenso. Mas enfim, estás um bocado gorda, por isso tens mais para lavar."

Florência lançou um olhar frio ao marido, que pareceu indiferente, trincando uma torrada barrada com manteiga.

"Olha lá, tens o seguro de vida em dia?" perguntou Florência.

"Tenho. Paguei-o o mês passado. O meu e o teu."

"E até quando é que é possível termos os seguros de vida?"

"Até aos 65 anos."

"Então só podes ter o seguro mais dois anos. E se tu morreres depois disso, não recebemos nada."

"Não. Só se eu morresse antes."

"Então porque é que não morres de uma vez?" perguntou Florência, bebericando um pouco de café.

"Mas agora queres ver-me morto?" perguntou Almicar, zangado.

"Quer dizer, não é que deseje que morras mesmo, mas o seguro de vida dava imenso jeito, que eu no outro dia vi uns vestidos muito bonitos numa montra, mas não temos dinheiro para os comprar." respondeu Florência. "Já é difícil mantermos isto, mesmo com a Verónica a pagar o ordenado da Marileia. Podias bater as botas, eu recebia uma quantia generosa e ficava tudo bem."

"Tudo bem para ti, mas para mim não, que estava morto."

"Ora, estavas em paz."

Amílcar revirou os olhos, aborrecido com a conversa. Florência comeu uma torrada e voltou à carga.

"Olha lá, o seguro aplica-se se tu te suicidares?" perguntou ela.

"Não, obviamente que não. Também, para que é que eu me queria suicidar?"

"Sei lá, podia acontecer. Enfim, parece então que tinha de ser um acidente... talvez veneno no café..."

Amílcar, que estava nesse momento a beber um gole de café, cuspiu o café e levantou-se, sobressaltado. Florência riu-se.

"Calma, homem. Eu não te envenenei o café. Nem fui eu que o preparei, foi a Marileia." disse ela. "Senta-se e acaba de tomar o pequeno-almoço."

"Agora perdi a fome."

"Que susceptível que tu és. Eu nunca te ia matar. Tinha lá coragem para isso. E depois se tu morresses, com quem é que eu implicava?" perguntou Florência. "És mesmo alarmista. Já quando foi no nosso casamento, foi a mesma coisa."

"Não vamos falar disso outra vez..."

"Eu ainda me lembro, estava eu ali para dizer se aceitava ou não casar contigo e tu a tremer que nem varas verdes e antes de eu dizer alguma coisa, começaste logo a gritar que eu não ia aceitar, que a tua vida estava desfeita. Foi uma vergonha."

"Eu estava maluco."

"Ah pois estavas, a fazer aquele barulho todo."

"Estava era maluco porque quis casar contigo."

Florência empertigou-se, ofendida.

"Pois eu é que não devia ter dito o sim. Agora tenho de conviver com um velho rezingão."

"Bem, eu vou mas é dar uma volta." disse Amílcar. "Até logo."

"Vai pela sombra."

Amílcar saiu da cozinha, enquanto Florência terminava o pequeno-almoço.

"_O seguro de vida dava jeito, mas se calhar também se podia arranjar alguma coisa para o seguro contra todos os riscos. Uma perna partida ainda podia arrecadar bom dinheiro. Ou isso ou ponho o Amílcar a vender pipocas ao pé do centro comercial, a ver se ganha algum dinheiro. Hum, vou pensar nisso."_

Depois de ter terminado de tomar o pequeno-almoço, Florência foi sentar-se na sala e acabou por se esquecer dos seguros e de pôr o marido a vender pipocas quando a sua filha Verónica chegou a casa.

"Verónica, então mas já estás em casa?" perguntou Florência, surpreendida. "Não devias estar a trabalhar?"

Verónica, com um olhar desolado, foi sentar-se ao lado da mãe no sofá da sala.

"Devia, mas fui despedida." respondeu Verónica.

"Foste despedida? Mas o que é que aconteceu? Não me digas que a sapataria foi à falência?" perguntou Florência. "Hoje em dia vê-se as fábricas todas a fechar, mas as sapatarias não ou pelo menos não com tanta frequência."

"A loja não vai fechar, mãe. O patrão é que se irritou comigo e despediu-me."

"Então mas irritou-se porquê? Não me digas que te puseste outra vez a cantar no meio da loja. Já da outra vez te repreenderam por isso. Filha, tens de meter na tua cabeça que não tens voz para cantar."

"Não foi por causa disso, mãe. É que eu interpretei mal os sinais..."

"Verónica Sofia, tu explica-me lá isso bem. Sinais? Quais sinais? Que eu saiba não há sinais de trânsito dentro da sapataria."

Verónica suspirou. Estava bastante aborrecida por ter sido despedida e por ter o coração partido, mais uma vez.

"É que, há uma semana que quando o meu chefe se virava para mim, piscava-me o olho, mãe. E eu fiquei logo a pensar que ele estava interessado em mim. Por isso, hoje ele piscou-me outra vez o olho e eu agarrei-me a ele e beijei-o." explicou Verónica.

"Ah, já estou mesmo a ver! O ordinário aproveitou-se de ti e quando teve o que quis, despediu-te. Mas eu dou cabo dele! Marileia! Vem cá Marileia! Traz-me o rolo da massa, que eu vou partir os cornos ao ex-patrão da minha filha!" gritou Florência.

"Mãe, não é nada disso!" exclamou Verónica.

Por essa altura, a empregada brasileira Marileia Jeropiga apareceu, usando um avental e uma mini-saia, como era costume.

"Cê chamou dona Florência? Que é que a senhora quer?" perguntou Marileia.

"Marileia, não é nada. Podes ir. A minha mãe é que percebeu tudo mal." disse Verónica.

Marileia não pareceu nada satisfeita e saiu dali, murmurando que todos os portugueses eram malucos.

"Filha, explica-me então o que se passou. Se ele te andava a piscar o olho, porque é que te despediu por o teres beijado?" perguntou Florência, curiosa.

"Ele despediu-me porque está com um problema no olho. Uma questão de nervos e o olho põe-se para ali a piscar sozinho de vez em quando. Eu é que interpretei mal os sinais. Ele piscava-me o olho por causa desse problema e não por estar interessado em mim. Agora estou desempregada e não tenho ninguém interessado em mim. Sou uma infeliz!"

De seguida, Verónica começou a chorar copiosamente. Nunca tinha tido muita sorte no amor.

"Ó filha, pára lá de chorar que isso não resolve nada." disse Florência. "Pronto, arranjas outro emprego. E homens é o que não faltam por aí."

"Mas ninguém me quer! Quase todas as minhas amigas namoram. Algumas até têm dois ou três namorados ao mesmo tempo e eu, nada! Devo ser muito desinteressante..."

"Ó filha, mais vale estares só que mal acompanhada. Ainda me lembro daquele teu namorado, o Joca, que andava todo tatuado. Tu gostavas dele, mas depois veio cá a casa, roubou-me as jóias e ainda apalpou a Marileia! Estás melhor sozinha. Olha para mim, se fosse hoje não me tinha atrelado ao teu pai, que não me larga." disse Florência.

"Mãe, não digas mal do pai. Vocês já estão casados há tanto tempo..."

"Pois é. Tempo demais. Enfim, agora também não importa." disse Florência. "Mas deixa estar filha, que eu vou resolver o teu problema do teu trabalho."

"O que é que vai fazer, mãe?" perguntou Verónica, desconfiada, já sem chorar.

"Logo vês. Logo vês."

Enquanto isso, Amílcar, depois de ter dado um passeio, tinha decidido ir à casa do seu amigo Ambrósio Pêra, um viúvo de 65 anos, que Amílcar conhecia desde pequeno. Bateu à porta da casa e Ambrósio veio abrir.

"Amílcar, entra, entra." disse Ambrósio, deixando o amigo entrar dentro de casa. "Ainda bem que apareceste. Estava para te ligar."

"Porquê? Tens alguma novidade?"

"Ah pois tenho, Amílcar. Sabes, estou farto de estar sozinho. Pus um anúncio no jornal." respondeu Ambrósio, abanando a cabeça. "Para procurar uma companheira."

"Um anúncio no jornal? Não sei se isso é muito boa ideia."

"É sim senhor. Vais ver. Hão-de responder imensas mulheres e depois eu escolho a que achar melhor para mim." disse Ambrósio. "Ainda me caso outra vez."

"Outra vez Ambrósio? Já te casaste três vezes!"

"Pois, mas as minhas mulheres morreram todas, por isso tenho de arranjar outras. Agora, vou arranjar a quarta."

Algum tempo depois, de volta à casa da família Barroso, Florência estava pronta para sair. Verónica estava no seu quarto, a ligar a uma amiga que estava de férias e tinha tempo para ouvir os seus queixumes.

"Onde a senhora vai, dona Florência?" perguntou Marileia, curiosa.

"Vou até à sapataria onde a minha filha trabalhava." respondeu Florência, abotoando o seu casaco verde.

"Acho muito mal ela ter sido despedida." disse Marileia, abanando a cabeça.

"Ah, empregada brasileira dos diabos! Andaste a escutar as conversas outra vez." disse Florência, aborrecida. "Estás sempre atenta. És quase tão má como a Belmira. Bem, mas não importa. Vou à loja convencer o ex-patrão da minha filha a dar-lhe o emprego de volta."

"Ah, acho difícil, né? Como é que a senhora vai fazer isso?"

"Eu tenho os meus meios. E tu é melhor rezares para que corra tudo bem, porque era do ordenado da Verónica que pagávamos o teu, senão temos de te dispensar."

Mirelia arregalou os olhos e deixou cair no chão o espanador que tinha nas mãos.

"O quê? A senhora vai me dispensar dona Florência?"

"Não sei, mas se não tivermos dinheiro para pagar o teu ordenado, vai ter de ser." respondeu Florência, pegando na sua mala. "A não ser que queiras trabalhar de graça."

"De graça uma ova! Eu tenho de ter dinheiro para viver."

"Pois, bem, eu hei-de convencer o ex-patrão da minha filha a dar-lhe o emprego de volta. Até logo."

Florência saiu porta fora e foi em direcção à sapataria onde Verónica tinha trabalhado. Ao chegar lá, pediu para falar com o patrão.

"Mas qual é o assunto?" perguntou uma das empregadas, chamada Teresa Mangueira, uma mulher com cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros.

"É confidencial, mas muito importante." respondeu Florência. "Vá lá chamá-lo. Ou então leve-me até ele."

"Pois, mas não sei se será possível falar com o patrão."

"Olhe lá, já me está a enervar! A minha filha já trabalhou aqui. É Verónica. E eu quero falar com o patrão, senão começo a partir isto tudo!"

Florência lançou um olhar mortífero à empregada e ela apressou-se a desaparecer por uma porta, voltando pouco depois.

"Venha comigo. O patrão vai recebê-la."

Florência seguiu Teresa até um pequeno gabinete, onde estava sentado o patrão, Jonas Manjerico, um homem de trinta e nove anos, com cabelo loiro escuro e olhos verdes.

"Temos de falar, ó senhor patrão." disse Florência.

Teresa apressou-se a fechar a porta atrás de si e sair do gabinete.

"A Teresa já me disse quem a senhora é, mas se veio aqui pedir para eu readmitir a sua filha, pode dar meia volta e ir embora." disse Jonas. "Não vai acontecer."

"Ai é? Pois você não me conhece, ouviu?" perguntou Florência, vermelha de fúria. "Como é que se atreve a despedir a minha filha, por causa de um pequeno incidente?"

"Um pequeno incidente, se faz favor. Ela beijou-me!"

"E você, como homem que é, devia era ter ficado orgulhoso, seu cabeça de alho chocho! Mas não, despediu-a. Quero que a volte a readmitir e é já!"

"Nem pensar." recusou Jonas, abanando a cabeça. "Já disse que não."

"Ai é? Pois eu vou difamar esta loja e a você também! Vai ficar falado na cidade toda. Ah, vai ver quando eu contar que a minha filha foi despedida porque beijou o patrão. Vai começar a ser olhado de lado. Não se preocupe que eu faço questão de dizer a toda a gente que é homossexual."

"Mas não sou! É mentira!"

"Ai é? Pois deve ser, mas em que é que as pessoas vão acreditar? Em mim, é claro. E vou fazer uma mezinha para lhe começar a correr tudo mal! E vou arranjar homens para virem aqui declarar-se a si e envergonhá-lo! E vou contratar um gang para lhe dar porrada! E ainda vou descobrir onde moram os seus pais e contar-lhes umas mentiras! E depois, se o vir a atravessar a rua, atropelo-o!"

Jonas engoliu em seco, olhando para a mulher à sua frente. Um bocadinho para o gorda, mais baixa que ele, mas definitivamente ameaçadora e dava a ideia que iria cumprir tudo o que prometia.

"Er... pronto, se calhar precipitei-me, sabe? Pode dizer à Verónica que afinal não está despedida. Ela que volte amanhã, para recomeçar a trabalhar." disse Jonas.

"Ah, assim é que é." disse Florência, parecendo mais satisfeita. "E espero que não lhe desconte o dia, senão..."

"Claro que não vai ser descontado. Nem tirado do período de férias dela." assegurou Jonas.

"Óptimo. E por tudo isto, que feriu muito os seus sentimentos, ela merece um aumento."

"Um aumento?"

"Sim, um aumento, senão..."

"Está bem, está bem. Dou-lhe um aumento." disse Jonas, rendido.

"Óptimo. Bem, então como já está tudo resolvido, vou indo. Foi um prazer falar consigo."

Florência levantou-se e preparou-se para ir embora, mas depois hesitou.

"Mais uma coisa. Quero que a convide para jantar, ouviu?"

"O quê? Ei, mas isso já é fora do trabalho!"

"Olhe lá, mas você quer que eu cumpra as minhas ameaças?"

Jonas engoliu em seco e acenou negativamente.

"Está bem, eu convido a Verónica para jantar."

"Muito bem, assim é que é. Tem de ser obediente. Hum, dava um bom marido para a minha filha."

Florência foi-se embora, enquanto Jonas se recostava na sua cadeira. Aquela mulher era assustadora. Tirou um frasco de comprimidos duma gaveta e tomou um, pois o seu olho estava novamente a piscar involuntariamente devido aos nervos.

"_Bolas, coitado do homem que a tiver como sogra." pensou ele. "E o raio do olho não pára de piscar. Vá lá que o médico me disse que mais três comprimidos e isto fica resolvido, senão ando aí a piscar o olho a toda a gente."_

Algum tempo depois, Amílcar chegou a casa. Marileia estava a fazer o almoço e tinha uma cara muito pouco alegre, além de que o almoço estava com um aspecto esquisito.

"Marileia, o que é que se passa para estares com essa cara?" perguntou Amílcar.

"Foi a sua filha, que se atirou ao patrão, foi despedida e agora eu estou quase a perder o meu emprego." respondeu Marileia. "Eu não quero perder o meu emprego, senhor Amílcar."

"Tem lá calma e explica-me melhor essa história."

Marileia contou a Amílcar o que se tinha passado e por sua vez, Amílcar foi falar com a sua filha Verónica. Não ficou nada satisfeito com o que tinha acontecido.

"Esta não foi a educação que te demos, Verónica Sofia!" exclamou Amílcar, aborrecido. "A andar para aí a beijar toda a gente!"

"Pai, não beijei toda a gente. Foi só o meu chefe e porque pensei que ele estava interessado em mim." disse Verónica. "Eu tenho de arranjar um namorado! Não quero ficar encalhada como o Titanic."

"Deixa-te dessas ideias, Verónica. Se eu soubesse o que sei hoje, se calhar tinha ficado sozinho, em vez de andar para aqui a aturar a tua mãe." disse Amílcar. "E o Titanic não encalhou, foi mesmo ao fundo. Agora, ganha juízo."

Pouco depois, Florência chegou e sentaram-se os três para almoçar na sala de jantar, enquanto Marileia servia o almoço, com cara de poucos amigos, lançando olhares irritados a Verónica.

"Filha, consegui o teu emprego de volta." disse Florência, orgulhosa.

"A sério, mãe? Mas como?"

"Ora, mostrei ao teu patrão que tu fazias falta na sapataria." respondeu Florência. "Ele concordou comigo e deu-te o emprego de volta. Podes voltar ao trabalho amanhã. E vais ter um aumento. Tudo isto, graças ao meu poder de persuasão."

"Ou seja, chantageaste o coitado do homem." disse Amílcar, abanando a cabeça.

"Isso quer dizer que eu já não vou ser despedida e não tenho de ir viver para debaixo da ponte?" perguntou Marileia.

"Não. Continuas aqui a aturar-nos." respondeu Florência.

Marileia ficou tão feliz que começou a dançar, subindo para cima da mesa e depois começando a cantar. Verónica arregalou os olhos, surpreendida, enquanto Amílcar tentava espreitar para debaixo da saia de Marileia. Florência deu um murro na mesa.

"Sai de cima da mesa, Marileia!" gritou ela.

Marileia parou de cantar e desceu da mesa.

"Estão tão feliz que vou fazer um bolo!" exclamou ela, indo em direcção à cozinha.

Depois do almoço, Verónica foi ligar a uma colega e tocaram à campainha. Marileia estava ocupada a fazer o bolo, pelo que foi Florência a abrir a porta. Deparou-se com a sua vizinha do andar de baixo, Belmira Gervásio, uma velhota de 62 anos, de cabelo branco e que vivia com seis gatos. Nesse momento, trazia um deles ao colo. Um gato de pêlo todo branco.

"Olá vizinha. Ouvi barulho e vim cá ver o que se estava a passar." disse Belmira.

"Sempre à escuta, não é Belmira? Pois não se passou nada. Volte lá para a sua casa, para ao pé dos seus gatos." disse Florência, que não tinha paciência para a vizinha coscuvilheira, que queria saber a vida de toda a gente.

"Ó vizinha, mas logo hoje que eu até trouxe comigo o meu gato Bernardo Sampaio, que é tão sossegadinho. Pensei que pudéssemos falar por uns minutos."

"Pois, mas não. Eu ainda me lembro que na semana passada lhe disse que às vezes dava uns encontrões ao Amílcar e você disse a toda a gente que eu lhe dava porrada todos os dias. Vá, ponha-se a andar."

Florência fechou a porta na cara da vizinha.

"Quem era?" perguntou Amílcar.

"Era só a chata da vizinha Belmira."

"Eu ainda estou aqui e ouvi isso!" exclamou Belmira do outro lado da porta.

Irritada, Florência pegou num jarro de flores que estava ao pé de si, abriu a porta, tirou rapidamente as flores e lançou a água do jarro para cima de Belmira, molhando-a a ela e ao gato Bernardo Sampaio, que fugiu pelas escadas abaixo.

"Ai! Bernardinho, volta aqui!"

Belmira saiu dali rapidamente, enquanto Florência fechava novamente a porta.

"Pronto, acho que lhe deve ter refrescado as ideias, a ver se não vem cá mais chatear."

No dia seguinte, Verónica regressou ao trabalho e o seu patrão convidou-a para ir jantar.

"Jantar? Está a sentir-se bem?" perguntou Verónica, desconfiada.

"Estou. Fica marcado para amanhã à noite. Não falte." disse Jonas, regressando ao seu gabinete rapidamente.

"Oh, isto foi interessante." disse Verónica, ainda atordoada.

A sua colega Teresa aproximou-se dela.

"Ena, o patrão convidou-te para jantar." disse ela, abanando a cabeça. "Foste despedida, a tua mãe veio cá ralhar, foste readmitida e agora o patrão convida-te para jantar. Grande reviravolta."

"Sim."

"Se calhar com o beijo que lhe deste, ele agora apaixonou-se por ti."

"Será?" perguntou Verónica, corando subitamente. "O patrão, apaixonado por mim?"

"Pode ser. Olha, aproveita o jantar de amanhã à noite e ficas logo a saber as intenções dele."

"Sim, é o que vou fazer." disse Verónica, sorrindo, cheia de esperanças.

**E assim termina este primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. Um Viúvo e as suas Pretendentes

**Capítulo 2: Um Viúvo e as suas Pretendentes**

Mais tarde, Florência estava na sua casa a fazer malha, enquanto Amílcar estava sentado na sua poltrona favorita, a ler o jornal. Tocaram à campainha.

"Marileia, estão a tocar à campainha!" gritou Florência.

Marileia não apareceu e voltaram a tocar à campainha.

"Amílcar, vai abrir a porta que a empregada meteu-se não sei onde." ordenou Florência.

"Nem pensar! Vai lá tu mulher. Eu estou muito ocupado a ler a secção de anedotas do jornal."

Florência bufou de raiva, mas entretanto Marileia apareceu e foi abrir a porta. Belmira entrou de rompante, trazendo consigo um gato cor-de-laranja, chamado Xavier Bruno, o gato mais curioso que Belmira possuía.

"Olá vizinhos. Vim fazer uma visita!" exclamou ela.

"Mas que raio?" perguntou Florência, levantando-se. "Eu expulsei-a daqui ontem e você aparece aqui outra vez?"

"Eu sei que devia estar zangada consigo, mas eu tenho um coração de ouro e perdei-a, por isso vim fazer uma visita." disse Belmira, sorrindo.

Florência resistiu ao impulso de lhe apertar o pescoço ou ir buscar o rolo da massa para lhe amassar a cabeça. Xavier Bruno saltou dos braços da dona e começou a andar pela casa.

"Marileia, apanha essa bola de pêlo, antes que espalhe pêlos por toda a casa." ordenou Florência.

"Não chame bola de pêlo ao meu Xavier Bruno." disse Belmira, aborrecida.

"Olhe lá, mas quer alguma coisa ou já está de saída?" perguntou Florência.

"Ah... eu vinha só perguntar se amanhã não quer vir comigo."

"Onde?"

"Vi um anúncio no jornal, de um cavalheiro que quer conhecer uma senhora para relacionamento sério." explicou Belmira. "E respondi ao anúncio. Vou encontrar-me com o cavalheiro amanhã."

"Ah, quer encontrar um homem para si, heim?"

"Sim, quero desencalhar. E se calhar até pode ser o homem certo. Podia vir comigo, para me fazer companhia."

"Eu? Deve estar maluca. Nem pensar. Eu hoje quero é distância dos homens. Já tenho o chato do meu marido para aturar, quanto mais. Mas vá você e boa sorte. Espero que consiga conquistar o homem e vá morar com ele. Para bem longe de nós. Marileia, dá o gato à Belmira, que ela está de saída."

Marileia devolveu o gato à sua dona e Florência empurrou Belmira porta fora, fechando-lhe a porta na cara.

"Santo Deus, esta mulher é mais chata que sei lá o quê." disse Florência.

"Ainda não decidi qual de vocês as duas é pior." disse Amílcar, abanando a cabeça.

Florência ignorou-o e voltou à sua malha, enquanto Amílcar ficava pensativo.

"_Será que o a vizinha respondeu ao anúncio do Ambrósio? Bem, há mais anúncios nos jornais, por isso podia ser outro anúncio qualquer. E se não for? Uh, havia de ser engraçado. Coitado do Ambrósio." pensou Amílcar._

Mais tarde, por volta da hora do jantar, Verónica chegou a casa e vinha radiante. Contou aos pais que ia jantar com o patrão.

"Então mas ele despede-te por o beijares e depois convida-te para jantar?" perguntou Amílcar, desconfiado.

"Não importa. Deixa a Verónica gozar a felicidade dela." disse Florência. "Aproveita, filha."

"Vai ser o máximo!" exclamou Verónica, sorrindo.

"Que sorte, né? Um encontro. Bom, aproveite mesmo que deve ser o único que vai ter nesse ano." disse Marileia.

Verónica lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Ao menos eu não ando a sair com um diferente todas as semanas." lançou ela.

"Uh, que dor de cotovelo, né? Bom, vou terminar o jantar."

Marileia regressou à cozinha, enquanto Verónica continuava irritada com ela.

"_Ela vai ver! Eu vou conquistar o patrão Jonas e casar-me e ter muitos filhos!" pensou Verónica. "Vou ser muito feliz e depois vou esfregar a felicidade na cara daquela Marileia!"_

No dia seguinte, Ambrósio ligou a Amílcar por volta das nove da manhã, para o avisar que a partir das dez e meia começariam a aparecer na sua casa as candidatas à sua futura namorada e esposa, pelo que Ambrósio contava que Amílcar lá estivesse para o ajudar a escolher.

Quando Amílcar se preparava para sair de casa, Florência parou-o.

"Onde é que tu vais?" perguntou ela.

"Vou a casa do Amílcar. Ele pôs um anúncio no jornal, para arranjar uma namorada. Vai entrevistar as candidatas hoje e quer que eu lá esteja para o ajudar a escolher." respondeu Amílcar. "Agora, tenho de ir."

"Calma lá! O Ambrósio pôs um anúncio no jornal? Hum, se calhar é a esse anuncio que a Belmira vai responder. Não importa. Mas ele quer mais uma namorada? Ele já teve três mulheres e morreram todas. Agora quer namorar e o quê, casar com outra?"

"Parece que sim."

"Esse teu amigo... não me inspira confiança! Sei que o conheces há muitos anos, mas ser viúvo três vezes é muito suspeito."

"Ah, agora pensas que o Ambrósio é um assassino e matou as três mulheres? Sem ninguém sequer desconfiar ou ter provas contra ele? Se for assim, tenho de lhe pedir conselhos, a ver se fico eu viúvo."

Florência bufou de raiva, deu um encontrão a Amílcar e afastou-se, enquanto Amílcar soltava uma gargalhada e saía de casa.

Minutos depois, estava a bater à porta da casa de Ambrósio, que veio abrir. Apresentava-se bem arranjado, com um fato completo, para impressionar as senhoras.

"Ena, estás todo aperaltado." disse Amílcar, entrando na casa.

"Tem de ser. Vamos ter muitas entrevistas. Marquei-as todas com um quarto de hora de distância, para termos tempo de as entrevistar, mas não demasiado tempo para as pretendentes se encontrarem todas, senão pode gerar confusão."

"Mas vêm assim tantas candidatas?"

"Muitas. O meu anúncio foi muito eficaz."

"Ah, mas mostra lá o anuncio então." pediu Amílcar.

Ambrósio pegou num jornal e mostrou-lhe o anúncio que tinha posto. Amílcar começou a ler.

"Homem fino, educado e cavalheiro, na casa dos cinquenta e pouco, cabelo grisalho, com posses, sentido de humor e bem na vida, procura senhora séria, gentil e bonita para relacionamento bastante sério (se por acaso for ninfomaníaca, então até pode ser feia, mas responda ao anuncio na mesma)."

Amílcar olhou para o seu amigo Ambrósio, que lhe sorriu.

"Que tal? Bastante bom, heim?" perguntou ele.

"Bom? Ó Ambrósio, desde quando é que tu és fino? E tu tens mais de sessenta anos."

"Toda a gente mente na idade."

"E que posses é que tens?"

"Ora, tenho esta casa, o que já é bastante bom."

"E bem na vida?"

"Hum... eu sou uma pessoa de bem com a vida." disse Ambrósio.

Amílcar revirou os olhos e abanou a cabeça.

"E a parte da ninfomaníaca era desnecessária. Tu sofres do coração. Se te calha uma selvagem, ainda te dá alguma coisa má e vais desta para melhor." avisou Amílcar. "Mas de qualquer maneira, estás a enganar as mulheres que aparecerem aqui."

"Ora, achas que elas também vão dizer todas as verdades quando eu as questionar? Não, claro que não. É bom mentir um bocadinho. Vais ver que vou achar a mulher certa."

Amílcar encolheu os ombros.

"Vamos lá ver."

Algum tempo depois, bateram à porta. Amílcar foi abrir. Era a primeira candidata, uma mulher de cinquenta anos, anafada e com cabelo castanho.

"Olá. Eu sou a Palmira. Vim para falar com o senhor Ambrósio. Eu respondi ao anuncio e ele disse-me para vir aqui hoje e a esta hora." explicou a mulher.

"Claro, entre."

Amílcar levou Palmira até à sala, onde se encontrava Ambrósio. Ele cumprimentou-a e mandou-a sentar num sofá, enquanto ele e Amílcar se sentavam noutro. Ambrósio começou por fazer perguntas básicas e depois avançou.

"Sabe fazer a lida da casa?" perguntou Ambrósio.

"Claro que sei. Sou muito boa dona de casa. Mas fui casada durante vinte anos com um homem que não fazia nada em casa. Mas o senhor é um cavalheiro, por isso obviamente que vai dividir as tarefas."

"Mas o trabalho doméstico é para as mulheres." disse Ambrósio.

"Ora, isso são ideias do passado. Hoje em dia há que partilhar tarefas."

"Hum... pois, obrigado por ter vindo. Eu depois digo-lhe qualquer coisa."

Amílcar levou Palmira até à porta e depois voltou à sala.

"Então não gostaste da Palmira?" perguntou Amílcar.

"Não. Demasiado moderna. Hunf, partilhar as tarefas. Namorada ou mulher minha tem de fazer tudo em casa, enquanto eu leio o jornal. Bem, ainda faltam muitas candidatas, por isso as outras hão-de ser melhores."

Pouco depois de Palmira ter ido embora, apareceu a segunda candidata, uma mulher de cabelo pintado de loiro, um bocadinho gorda e de nome Mariete. Amílcar abriu a porta e conduziu-a à sala.

"Mas você é que é o Ambrósio do anuncio?" perguntou Mariete, olhando para Ambrósio.

"Sou sim."

"Desculpe lá, mas você não tem a idade que diz ter ou está muito mal conversado."

"Ora, que descaramento!" exclamou Ambrósio, irritado.

"Isso digo eu! Está a mentir no anúncio. Eu a pensar que aqui chegava e ia encontrar um homem com classe e ainda que se aproveitasse... mas afinal encontro um velho caquéctico."

"Olhe lá, sua badalhoca de um raio, ponha-se já a andar daqui para fora, antes que eu vá buscar a minha espingarda."

Mariete foi escorraçada da casa e Amílcar abanou a cabeça, olhando para o amigo.

"Vês, foi má ideia teres mentido no anúncio. Já viste se isto agora acontece com as outras pretendentes e se viram todas contra ti? Vai ser bonito, vai."

"Calma. Esta é que era muito mal-educada. As outras hão-de ser melhores, de certeza."

_E de seguida, uma a uma começaram a chegar as pretendentes._

"Mas você tem mesmo posses? É que se não tiver, não estou aqui a fazer nada." disse uma delas, chamada Cornélia.

"Ora, sua interesseira. Fora daqui!"

_Com várias reacções e perguntas que elas também queriam fazer._

"Se casarmos, não vamos viver nesta casa, não é? Não tem classe nenhuma. É que eu para namorar e casar, tenho de ir morar para uma casa de luxo." dissera uma das pretendentes.

"Outra interesseira... depois eu digo-lhe alguma coisa." dissera Ambrósio.

_E uma atrás da outra, iam embora._

"O senhor parece-me muito simpático, sabe. Acho que nos daríamos muito bem. Se quiser, casamos já amanhã e eu mudo-me para cá com os meus sete filhos." dissera outra.

"Próxima!"

_Ambrósio não estava a gostar de nenhuma delas._

"Olhe, se casarmos, fica já avisado que eu não cozinho, nem limpo, nem tomo conta de si, nem o beijo e se ficar senil, não lhe dou banho, não troco fraldas, nem lhe vou dar comer. Ah, não faço as camas, nem gosto que se riam perto de mim."

"Pois, estou a ver que a nossa relação seria interessante... próxima!"

_Não estava a ser tão fácil achar uma boa mulher como Ambrósio esperara._

"Olá, eu queria uma broa de milho e cinco vianas, se faz favor. Ah, agora mudaram a decoração da padaria. Que interessante..."

"Ó minha senhora, vá trocar de óculos que anda a ver mal. A padaria é aqui ao lado."

Amílcar riu-se, enquanto levava a senhora embora. Depois voltou à sala de estar.

"Bem, já falaste com muitas e não gostas de nenhuma." disse Amílcar.

"Pois... já é uma da tarde. Daqui a uma hora é que começam a chegar mais. De manhã não tive sorte, mas talvez tenha sorte à tarde." disse Ambrósio.

Os dois amigos foram almoçar e depois do almoço começaram a chegar mais pretendentes. Uma delas era uma jovem de 18 anos, chamada Cecília.

"Sabes, gosto de ti." disse Ambrósio, sorrindo-lhe. "Tens alguma coisa em ti que é especial."

Cecília sorriu-lhe abertamente, mas Amílcar apressou-se a mandá-la embora.

"Mas para que é que foi isso, Amílcar?" perguntou Ambrósio, irritado.

"Não te vou deixar ficar com uma rapariga desta idade. Estás maluco ou quê? A rapariga tem é de estar com um homem da idade dela e não com um velho. Já não vamos para novos, Ambrósio." disse Amílcar, abanando a cabeça. "E se calhar para ela ter aqui vindo e ainda te ter sorrido depois de te ver, com a tua idade e tudo, não deve ser muito boa da cabeça."

As entrevistas continuaram. Eram quatro e meia da tarde quando mais uma pretendente bateu à porta da casa de Ambrósio. Amílcar foi abrir e deparou-se com a sua vizinha Belmira, que trazia consigo um dos seus gatos, o Carlos Miguel, um gato todo castanho e bastante gordo, que se pudesse passava o dia todo a comer.

"Vizinho Amílcar, mas o que é que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou Belmira, surpreendida. "Não me diga que é você o autor do anúncio e anda a trair a Florência? Eu percebo que ela é um bocado chata e deve fazer-lhe a vida num inferno, mas trai-la não é a melhor maneira. Se já não quer estar com ela, divorcie-se. Mas claro, eu compreendo que deva estar atraído pelo meu charme natural."

"Ó vizinha Belmira, não fui eu que coloquei o anúncio no jornal. Foi o meu amigo Ambrósio, que vive aqui. E na carta que lhe enviou está assinado como Ambrósio."

"Eu sei, mas podia ser um nome falso, para não ser descoberto. Ainda bem que não é o caso. O Amílcar não faz muito o meu género."

"Pois, que pena." disse Amílcar, sarcasticamente. "Mas entre. Venha então conhecer o Ambrósio."

Belmira acenou afirmativamente e entrou na casa. Amílcar conduziu Belmira até à sala de estar e ela acenou a Ambrósio, sentando-se num dos sofás de seguida.

"Ora boa tarde. Então você deve ser a Belmira Gervásio." disse o Ambrósio, olhando para uma folha que tinha o nome das candidatas.

"Sou sim senhor. E este aqui é o meu gato Carlos Miguel." disse Belmira, afagando o gato.

"Pois, já percebi que então gosta de gatos." disse Ambrósio.

"Ah se gosto! Tenho seis. São a minha companhia."

"Estou a ver. Enfim, até me parece simpática sabe, mas se começarmos a namorar e tal, vai ter de deixar os gatos a alguém, porque eu sou alérgico e não posso estar muito perto deles." disse Ambrósio.

Amílcar abanou a cabeça, em sinal de concordância, pois sabia do problema que amigo tinha com os pêlos de gato.

"Ah, mas eu não me posso desfazer dos meus gatos. Nem pensar. Como lhe disse, são a minha família." disse Belmira, abanando a cabeça.

"Nesse caso, é pena mas então não podemos ter nada um com o outro." disse Ambrósio.

"Oh... pronto, lá vou eu continuar solteira." disse Belmira, suspirando. Carlos Miguel soltou um miado. "E eu a pensar que era desta. Mas não posso deixar os meus gatos."

"Pois, compreendo. Bem, se já falámos tudo, adeus." disse Ambrósio.

"Adeus? Espere lá, não vê que eu estou aqui com uma cara abatida? Você não percebe as mulheres? Isto quer dizer que eu tenho um grande amor aos meus gatos e isso tem uma razão." disse Belmira.

"Está bem, mas não interessa." disse Ambrósio.

"Não interessa uma ova! Vai ouvir a minha triste história de vida, para compreender. E não me interrompa que isto é um momento sério."

Ambrósio encolheu os ombros, enquanto Amílcar abanava a cabeça. Já tinha ouvido aquela história anteriormente.

"Tudo começou há muito tempo, tinha eu dezanove anos. Era toda gaiteira, ia aos bailes, era toda gira e andavam os rapazes todos atrás de mim. Apaixonei-me pelo Ernestino Bagulho, que era bombeiro. Ele era assim todo para a frente e tal. Ele aproximou-se de mim e começámos a namorar. Pouco tempo depois, ele queria avançar para o truca truca, mas eu disse-lhe que não. Primeiro tínhamos de casar. E então ele lá me pediu em casamento."

Belmira afagou mais uma vez o pêlo do seu gato Carlos Miguel e depois continuou.

"Demorei quatro meses a preparar o casamento, mas lá consegui. No dia do casamento, eu cheguei à igreja atrasada, como qualquer noiva que se preze, mas quando lá cheguei, o Ernestino não estava lá. Esperei durante horas, mas ele não apareceu. As pessoas diziam-me para ir embora, mas eu não queria. Acreditava que ele ainda ia aparecer. Mas não, abandonou-me no altar."

"Hum, isso é complicado, realmente." disse Ambrósio, abanando a cabeça.

"Ah pois é. Fui ali abandonada, enquanto o Ernestino fugiu com a minha prima Salomé, que era uma desavergonhada. Vim a saber que no dia antes do casamento, ela foi ter com ele e pumba, foram lá para a cama, aqueles badalhocos de um raio! Ela enfeitiçou-o, foi o que foi. E assim, ele fugiu com ela no dia do casamento e abandonou-me."

"Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com os gatos?" perguntou Ambrósio, sem perceber.

"Já lá vamos, calma. Ora, eu voltei para casa e estava muito infeliz, como é óbvio. Todos me tentavam apoiar, mas faziam-me sentir pior. Decidi ir dar uma volta, para espairecer. Começou a chover, mas eu não queria saber. Continuei a andar por alguns minutos. Acabei por parar debaixo de um tejadilho, até que a chuva parasse um pouco. E então, estava ali eu sozinha e a sentir-me infeliz quando apareceu um gatinho, tão pequeno e querido, todo molhado. Percebi logo que tinha sido abandonado, o coitadinho."

"E?"

"E então percebi que tínhamos isso em comum. Tínhamos sido abandonados. E acabei por o levar para casa. Comecei a gostar muito de gatos. Faziam-me companhia e não me abandonavam, porque gostavam de mim. Tive outros desgostos de amor, mas os meus gatos estiveram sempre lá para me consolar." respondeu Belmira. "E é por isso que não os posso deixar. Não os vou abandonar, nem pensar."

"Bem, tenho a dizer que depois do seu relato, até compreendo porque não quer abandonar os animais. Faz bem." disse Ambrósio.

Belmira levantou-se.

"Vou-me embora, então. Espero que encontre a namorada perfeita. Adeus."

Amílcar acompanhou Belmira à porta. Lá se ia mais uma pretendente para Ambrósio, que no fundo tinha ficado surpreendido e até um pouco tocado pelo relato de Belmira.

As entrevistas às candidatas continuaram. Verónica saiu apressada do trabalho. Tinha de ir à entrevista, pois tinha respondido ao anúncio que vira no jornal e tinha também de se conseguir arranjar a tempo para ir jantar com o seu chefe, Jonas Manjerico. Eles iam encontrar-se à porta do restaurante, que Jonas tinha escolhido, por volta das oito e meia da noite.

Verónica decidiu não passar por casa antes de ir à entrevista, porque de certeza que ia chegar atrasada. Quando chegou à morada indicada no anúncio de jornal, Verónica estacionou o carro. Tinha chegado dez minutos antes.

"_Bem, não importa." pensou ela. "Mais vale chegar adiantada do que atrasada. Hum... que engraçado... esta casa não me é totalmente estranha, mas não estou a ver... bem, há-de ser da pessoa que pôs o anúncio no jornal. O nome na carta que me enviou estava um bocado esborratado. Se calhar até conheço a pessoa. Bem, verei em breve."_

Verónica saiu do carro e quando ia para bater à porta, a porta abriu-se de rompante e Marileia saiu da casa.

"Marileia? Mas o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Verónica, surpreendida.

"Acho que estou aqui pela mesma razão que você." respondeu Marileia. "O anúncio de jornal. Mas é tudo uma farsa."

"Uma farsa? Oh..."

"Quem pôs o anúncio no jornal foi o amigo do seu pai, o Ambrósio Pêra." explicou Marileia. "Perdi o meu tempo em vir aqui."

Marileia afastou-se, aborrecida, enquanto Verónica ainda estava confusa. Amílcar veio à porta e ficou surpreendido ao ver a filha.

"Verónica? O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Não me digas que foi a tua mãe que te mandou vir para me levares para casa? Eu sei muito bem qual é o caminho de volta." disse Amílcar.

"Pai, não é nada disso. Eu respondi ao anúncio do jornal e a Marileia saiu agora da casa a dizer que quem o pôs foi o teu amigo Ambrósio."

"Bem, é verdade. Mas filha, que é isso de andares a responder a anúncios dos jornais? Não sabes que pode ser perigoso? Só as pessoas malucas ou desesperadas é que põe e respondem a este tipo de anúncios."

"Pois, obrigadinha, pai. Mas eu quero dar uma palavrinha ao Ambrósio."

Amílcar deixou a filha entrar na casa e depois levou-a até à sala. Como Verónica só tinha estado duas vezes na casa de Ambrósio, não a tinha logo reconhecido. Mal o viu, ficou bastante zangada.

"Olhe lá, mas que raio de ideia foi a sua, a pôr aquele anúncio no jornal?" perguntou Verónica, apontando um dedo a Ambrósio.

"Ora, já não posso pôr um anuncio no jornal? Cometi algum crime?" perguntou Ambrósio, indignado.

"Pode pôr um anúncio no jornal, mas não com mentiras! Cinquenta e poucos anos? Só se for em cada pé! E que posses é que tem? Nada! Fui mesmo parva por ter respondido ao anúncio. Quando li a parte da ninfomaníaca, devia logo ter percebido que a pessoa que tinha posto o anúncio não jornal não era boa da cabeça!"

Ambrósio pareceu um pouco envergonhado, enquanto Amilar tentava abafar o riso.

"Vou-me embora. Tenho pena de todas as desgraçadas que aqui devem ter aparecido e que devem ter sido enganadas pelo anúncio."

Verónica virou costas e pouco depois ouviu-se a porta da rua a bater. Amílcar abanou a cabeça.

"A minha filha tem razão. Eu bem te avisei que ia dar confusão." disse Amílcar.

"Bolas, a tua filha foi muito bruta. Agora é que notei as parecenças que ela tem com a mãe... mas pronto, faltam só três candidatas... e isto tem corrido mal."

Passaram-se alguns minutos, duas das candidatas já tinham comparecido e ido embora. Ambrósio suspirou.

"Falta apenas uma candidata, Amílcar. Estou feito. Não consegui encontrar nenhuma mulher que me servisse."

"Calma, Ambrósio. Não desesperes que não vale a pena. Ainda falta uma candidata, por isso tem fé."

Pouco depois chegou a última candidata, Deolinda Mergulhão, uma mulher de sessenta anos, de cabelo pintado de castanho, curto e uns olhos expressivos. Quando Ambrósio lhe começou a fazer perguntas, ficou satisfeito com as respostas.

"Eu adoro arrumar, limpar, cozinhar e tudo o que tenha a ver com a lida da casa." explicou Deolinda. "Já fui casada e sei cuidar de um marido e do que os homens gostam."

"Então e não acha que os homens devem ajudar a fazer coisas em casa?" perguntou Ambrósio.

"Nem pensar. Isso é trabalho para as mulheres. Os homens não se devem preocupar com isso."

Ambrósio sorriu a Deolinda.

"Muito bem. Parabéns, você é a escolhida para minha namorada."

"Ah, desculpe lá, mas eu já estou velha para namorar. Comigo, é para casar."

"Ó minha querida, então vamos conhecer-nos nesta semana e casamo-nos na próxima."

Amílcar ficou surpreendido, enquanto Deolinda abanava a cabeça, em assentimento.

"De acordo. Vamos então casar, senhor Ambrósio."

**E assim termina este segundo capítulo. Não percam o próximo capítulo também!**


	3. Uma Empregada Brasileira

**Capítulo 3: Uma Empregada Brasileira**

Verónica chegou a casa e encontrou a sua mãe a reclamar para si mesma.

"O raio da Marileia saiu, disse que voltava logo e nunca mais apareceu." resmungou ela.

"Pois, eu vi-a. Ela deve estar a chegar. Já que veio a pé, demora mais tempo que eu. Nem sabes o que aconteceu." disse Verónica.

De seguida, Verónica procedeu a contar a Florência o que se tinha passado com Ambrósio e o anúncio de jornal.

"Ó filha, mas que parva que tu foste, a responder assim a esse tipo de anúncios de jornais. Os bons partidos estão ocupados e não põe anúncios nos jornais. Só mesmo os desesperados." disse Florência. "Coitada da mulher que calhar ao Ambrósio."

"Mãe, porque é que não gostas do Ambrósio? Quer dizer, eu passei agora a não lhe achar graça nenhuma, mas tu nunca foste com a cara dele."

"Eu tenho um pressentimento que o Ambrósio não é boa rês, mas é amigo do teu pai e já se conhecem há bastante tempo. Estiveram quase vinte anos sem se ver, até que o Ambrósio se mudou para a cidade novamente e reataram a amizade. Eu sou contra. Há algo suspeito nele."

"Agora estás a inventar, mãe. É só um homem viúvo que é um bocado mentiroso e nada mais."

"Hum... não estou convencida. Mas e tu, não tens de ir ao jantar com o teu chefe?"

Apercebendo-se que ainda tinha de se ir arranjar, Verónica acenou afirmativamente e correu até ao seu quarto. Escolheu um vestido preto e discreto que tinha, aplicou um pouco de maquilhagem, deu um jeito ao cabelo e viu que estava quase em cima da hora.

Quando voltou à sala, a sua mãe estava a discutir com Marileia por ela ter chegado tarde e de seguida mandou-a ir à casa preparar o jantar. Depois reparou na filha e sorriu.

"Filha, estás bonita. Assim é que é. Tens de ver se conquistas o teu patrão, que é dono da sapataria e sempre é algo a que te possas agarrar."

"Mãe, eu não estou preocupada com o que o meu patrão tem ou deixa de ter. Eu quero é encontrar a pessoa certa, seja ele ou não." respondeu Verónica.

"Ai filha, ainda és muito nova e ingénua. O amor e uma cabana é muito giro nas só histórias, mas não na vida real. Vá, vai lá. Não deixes o teu chefe à espera. Até logo."

"Até logo, mãe."

Alguns minutos depois, Verónica chegou ao restaurante, estacionou o carro e ao chegar à porta do restaurante verificou que o seu chefe já estava lá à sua espera.

"Ah, chegou finalmente." disse ele, abanando a cabeça. "Vamos entrar então."

Os dois entraram no restaurante e escolheram uma mesa discreta, a um canto. Um empregado veio trazer-lhes a ementa e os dois escolheram o que queriam comer. O empregado afastou-se, já com os pedidos registados.

"Fiquei surpreendida por me convidar para jantar, sobretudo depois daquele incidente do beijo." disse Verónica.

"Pois. Mas teve de ser."

"Hum... teve de ser o quê?" perguntou Verónica, confusa.

"Ora, tive de a convidar para jantar."

"Bem, não era necessário, mas fiquei feliz por o ter feito." disse Verónica, timidamente.

Jonas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Verónica, pare de fingir que não sabe que estou aqui por obrigação. É só porque a sua mãe é maluca e eu não quero problemas para o meu lado."

"A minha mãe? Mas do que é que está a falar?"

"Ora, não se faça de desentendida. A sua mãe foi ao meu gabinete, praticamente obrigou-me a dar-lhe o emprego de volta e ainda a convidá-la para jantar. Senão, nem estava aqui."

Verónica abriu a boca, surpreendida. Florência não lhe tinha dito que tinha obrigado o chefe da filha a convidá-la para jantar.

"Eu não sabia." disse Verónica.

"Ora, não sabia uma ova! É mais sonsa do que eu pensava. Mas depois deste jantar, quero-a longe de mim! É uma empregada e quero pouca confiança consigo, ouviu?"

Verónica sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e levantou-se.

"Você é um bruto!" exclamou ela. "Eu não sabia de nada! Não sabia que a minha mãe o tinha obrigado a convidar-me para jantar, senão nem tinha vindo. Estou farta disto! Eu só queria que alguém se interessasse por mim, mas afinal a única pessoa que me convida para jantar é por obrigação e ainda por cima me trata mal. Eu não mereço isto! Não se preocupe, que não vai ter de me ver mais. Eu demito-me."

Pegando na sua mala, Verónica saiu do restaurante, a correr e a chorar, enquanto Jonas ficava surpreendido.

"_Ora bolas, então afinal parece que ela não sabia que a mãe me tinha obrigado a convidá-la para jantar." pensou Jonas. "Feri-lhe os sentimentos, coitada. Mas a culpa disto é toda da mãe dela, que é uma maluca. E a Verónica também me beijou e tudo, por isso não sei se ela é boa da cabeça ou não... mas agora despediu-se e tudo. Que grande embrulhada em que me fui meter..."_

Quando Verónica chegou a casa, Amílcar já tinha chegado e ele e Florência estavam a jantar, enquanto Marileia arrumava alguns produtos numas prateleiras. Verónica entrou em casa, fechando a porta com estrondo e dirigiu-se de seguida à cozinha. Ao vê-la entrar, os três olharam para ela.

"Então filha, já voltaste?" perguntou Florência, surpreendida. "O jantar terminou muito rápido."

"A culpa foi tua, mãe!" exclamou ela, apontando o dedo a Florência. "A culpa foi toda tua!"

"Mas o que é que estás para aí a dizer, filha? Estás a acusar a tua mãe de quê?" perguntou Amílcar.

"A mãe obrigou o meu chefe a convidar-me para jantar! Obrigou-o! Eu a pensar que ele me tinha convidado para jantar porque se calhar estava interessado em mim, mas afinal era tudo uma ilusão."

"Ó filha, eu só queria que tu saísses com alguém." argumentou Florência.

"E obrigou-o a convidar-me para jantar? Onde é que tinha a cabeça? Apanhei a maior vergonha da minha vida! A parte de eu o ter beijado e ter sido despedida, da outra vez, também foi bastante embaraçosa, mas esta bateu tudo!" exclamou Verónica. "O meu chefe insultou-me. Chamou-me de sonsa porque pensou que eu sabia que ele estava ali por obrigação."

"Ah, mas isso não fica assim, filha! Eu vou falar com ele e obrigo-o..."

"Não vai fazer nada! A culpa nem é dele. É sua, que o manipulou. Estou muito decepcionada e triste."

Mal disse as últimas palavras, os olhos de Verónica encheram-se de lágrimas e ela correu para o seu quarto, fechando a porta com estrondo. Marileia abanou a cabeça, surpreendida, enquanto Amílcar e Florência se entreolhavam.

"Eu só queria o melhor para ela." disse Florência.

"Como sempre, foste precipitada e agora a nossa filha ficou magoada. Deve ter tido outra desilusão amorosa, coitada." disse Amílcar, levantando-se. "Eu vou falar com ela."

Amílcar saiu da cozinha, indo em direcção ao quarto da filha.

"Que coisa complicada, né dona Florência?" perguntou Marileia, olhando para a patroa.

"Pois... eu pensava que isto não ia dar complicação e aconteceu tudo ao contrário."

Amílcar regressou à cozinha pouco depois, voltando a sentar-se à mesa.

"Então homem, como é que ela está?" perguntou Florência.

"Não quis falar e mandou-me embora." respondeu Amílcar. "Está muito aborrecida e chorosa. É melhor deixarmos que ela fique sozinha, a pensar e amanhã já deve estar mais calma."

"Espero bem que sim." disse Florência. "Tenho de fazer alguma coisa para ela me perdoar."

Algum tempo depois, estava Verónica deitada em cima da sua cama, continuando a chorar, mas já com menos intensidade, quando bateram à porta.

"Quem quer que seja, vá-se embora e deixe-me em paz." disse Verónica.

Segundos depois, Marileia entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Verónica olhou para ela, zangada.

"Não ouviste o que eu disse?" perguntou ela. "Eu quero estar sozinha."

"Eu sei, mas tinha de vir aqui para dizer uma coisa." disse Marileia.

"Que coisa? Vens rir-te na minha cara, porque não consigo arranjar namorado nenhum, enquanto tu arranjas imensos, num curto espaço de tempo?" perguntou Verónica, num tom amargo.

"Apesar da opinião que tem de mim, eu não sou má pessoa e não gosto de ver os outros sofrendo. Não nos damos bem, é verdade, mas de qualquer maneira, senti que deveria vir aqui para dizer uma coisa."

"Que coisa?" perguntou Verónica, secando as lágrimas e encarando Marileia.

"Sei que a situação é complicada e que mais uma vez lhe quebraram o coração, mas não deve chorar." respondeu Marileia. "Um homem que trata mal uma mulher e a faz sofrer, não merece que seja derramada uma única lágrima por si."

"Isso é fácil de dizer, mas na prática não é bem assim." disse Verónica. "Sinto-me péssima."

"Eu compreendo. É normal, mas há muitos homens no mundo. O seu patrão não é o único.."

"Pois, mas parece que não há nenhum homem que esteja interessado em mim."

"Isso é porque são burros." disse Marileia, abanando a cabeça. "Não sabem ver para além da aparência das pessoas. Eu tenho facilidade em arranjar namorado, mas mantê-los é outra coisa, porque só a beleza não é tudo."

"Mas ajuda muito." insistiu Verónica. "Quem me dera ser mais bonita e atrair a atenção dos homens. Ou pelo menos de algum que fosse perfeito para mim... Marileia, vai-te embora agora. Quero ficar sozinha."

"E vai começar a chorar novamente?" perguntou Marileia. "Eu não ia falar nisto, mas acho que é necessário. Eu também já tive desgostos de amor. Vou contar o caso que mudou a minha maneira de ser, para me proteger e quando decidi que mais nenhum homem me faria chorar por ele."

Marileia aproximou-se de uma cadeira que estava perto da cama de Verónica e sentou-se. Verónica já estava um pouco mais calma e decidiu ouvir a história de Marileia, apesar das duas nunca se terem dado muito bem, mas Florência tinha insistido que Marileia fazia bem o seu trabalho, por isso ela tinha permanecido ali a trabalhar.

"O meu primeiro desgosto de amor, se é que se pode chamar assim, foi quando eu tinha treze anos. Me apaixonei por um colega, mas ele não gostava de mim. O segundo desgosto de amor aconteceu quando tinha dezassete anos. Estava namorando há um ano com um garoto que eu gostava muito, mas os pais dele tiveram de se mudar e ele foi embora. Terminámos tudo e foi muito doloroso."

Verónica ouviu atentamente. Não pensara que alguma vez Marileia tivesse sofrido por amor, mas até aquele momento ainda não tinha ouvido nada muito grave.

"Mas o meu verdadeiro desgosto de amor aconteceu três anos depois. Eu começara a namorar com um garoto e estava muito apaixonada. Ele era popular e todas as garotas queriam estar com ele, mas ele escolheu-me para sua namorada. Eu estava muito feliz."

"E o que é que aconteceu, então?"

"Descobri que ele estava comigo apenas por causa de uma aposta. Tinha apostado com os amigos que conseguiria manter um namoro por três meses, o que para ele era um recorde. Mas eu descobri, dois meses depois de termos começado a namorar. Ouvi, sem querer, uma conversa e descobri tudo. Fiquei muito abalada."

"E não o confrontaste?"

"Claro que sim. Falei com ele. E ele ridicularizou-me, à frente de todo o mundo. Fiquei destroçada. Ele não gostava de mim e se riu na minha cara. Chorei muito nessa noite, mas então a minha mãe veio no meu quarto e disse o mesmo que eu disse para você há pouco. Se um homem nos fizera sofrer daquela maneira, não merecia as nossas lágrimas. Custou, mas eu deixei de chorar e superei o que aconteceu."

"Pois, vê-se. Agora és tu que tens imensos namorados."

"Tive de aprender a ser mais confiante e não me deixar abalar. Deixei de ser tão ingénua, mas isto não quer dizer que não acredite no amor. Há-de haver alguém perfeito para mim, algures. Até encontrar essa pessoa, vou experimentando outras relações, aprendendo sobre o que quero e também o que não quero e o que devo ou não fazer."

Verónica abanou a cabeça e ficou pensativa durante uns segundos.

"Saber que a pessoa com quem estamos só está connosco por causa de uma aposta é muito mau." disse ela.

"Sim, é péssimo."

"Mas conseguiste superar... eu não vou chorar mais. Mas é difícil. Já são tantos desgostos, uns atrás dos outros."

"Eu vou lhe dar um conselho. Seja mais confiante em você mesma. Não ande atrás dos homens. Espere eles andarem atrás de você. E não faça tudo o que eles querem ou não desista tão facilmente. Sabe, se fosse eu, ia falar com o seu chefe e esfregava na cara dele tudo o que ele disse. Não ia deixar passar em branco."

"Achas que sim? Não sei."

"O garoto da aposta não ficou rindo de mim, não. Eu dei o troco nele."

"Como?"

"Bom, um dos meus irmãos tinha um grupo de amigos, ah, você sabe, um bando, digamos. E eu contei para ele o que tinha se passado. Na semana seguinte, o garoto que me quebrara o coração é que se deu mal. Foi parar no hospital com menos três dentes e os dois braços partidos."

Verónica soltou um risinho abafado.

"Bem feita. Eu tenho o meu irmão mais novo, mas ele está longe e não me parece que vá bater em alguém. Era mais provável a minha mãe fazer isso..."

Depois de ter mencionado a mãe, Verónica voltou a ficar calada. Marileia abanou a cabeça e levantou-se.

"E quanto à sua mãe, perdoa ela. Ela é um pouco cabeça quente, mas não é má pessoa não e só quer o bem de você. Bom, eu vou indo. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã."

Quando Marileia ia quase a sair do quarto, Verónica chamou-a e Marileia virou-se para a encarar.

"Obrigada por teres vindo falar comigo. Desculpa se tenho sido muito bruta contigo e se tenho sido implicante, mas tu tinhas o que eu queria ter, beleza e um namorado... ou vários. E eu tinha ciúmes."

"A beleza não é tudo. Mas está perdoada. Desculpa também as vezes em que eu falei mal de você."

As duas abanaram a cabeça e Marileia saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Verónica suspirou, sentindo-se melhor.

"Ok, o Jonas Manjerico foi muito mau para mim, mas não vou deixar as coisas ficar assim. Vai ouvir-me! Amanhã vou ter com ele e vai ver!"

No dia seguinte, Verónica levantou-se à mesma hora de sempre. Quando entrou na cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço, já Florência lá estava e tinha preparado um pequeno-almoço com todo o tipo de coisas, desde sumo, café, torradas, pão fresco, iogurte, frutas e muitas outras coisas. Sorriu ligeiramente à filha.

"Olá querida... eu decidi preparar-te o pequeno-almoço hoje." disse Florência.

Verónica olhou para a mãe durante uns segundos e depois foi sentar-se à mesa, para começar a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Não era preciso. Eu sei preparar o meu pequeno-almoço." disse Verónica. "Mas obrigada na mesma. Obviamente que só estás a fazer isto porque te sentes culpada pelo que aconteceu ontem com o meu chefe."

"Filha, eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Eu pensei que o teu chefe podia ser um bom partido."

"Isso não teria mal, mas o problema é que o obrigaste a jantar comigo. Faço ideia do tipo de ameaças que lhe deves ter feito."

"Ó filha, desculpa-me. Eu não fiz por mal."

Verónica deu uma dentada numa torrada e ficou silenciosa por uns segundos, enquanto Florência mexia as mãos nervosamente.

"Eu desculpo-te, mãe." acabou Verónica por dizer. "Porque sei que o que fizeste foi porque pensaste que era para o meu bem, apesar dos meios que usaste. Mas vou precisar de tempo para esquecer. E tens de me prometer que nunca mais te vais meter assim na minha vida."

"Está bem, eu prometo." disse Florência. "Está prometido. Podes estar descansada."

"Óptimo."

Verónica terminou de tomar o pequeno-almoço e levantou-se.

"Vais trabalhar? Pelo menos então desta vez não perdeste o emprego."

"Perdi. Despedi-me. Mas vou recuperá-lo. Até logo."

Deixando Florência um pouco confusa, Verónica saiu de casa e alguns minutos depois chegou à sapataria. Teresa estava atrás do balcão, a falar ao telemóvel. Tinham só passado dois minutos desde que a sapataria tinha aberto e Teresa já se estava a esquivar ao trabalho.

"Pois é Leonor, eu bem que desconfiei que o Rafael era infiel. Mas coitada da Patrícia, descobrir que o marido a andava a trair, logo agora que está grávida. O quê? O irmão do Rafael andava atrás da Patrícia? Então mas ela quer ficar com os dois irmãos ou quê?"

Verónica aproximou-se de Teresa.

"O chefe está cá?" perguntou ela.

Teresa ignorou-a.

"Afinal a Patrícia também é uma desavergonhada. Ah, mas é claro que a culpa não é só do irmão do Rafael, nem do Rafael. Eu nunca gostei da Patrícia. Tão sonsa que ela é. E aquele cabelo? Que horror! Parece um ninho de ratos."

"Teresa, o chefe está cá ou não?"

Dessa vez Teresa olhou para Verónica, mas voltou a deixar de lhe dar atenção.

"Sim, estou a ouvir. É só uma colega minha que está aqui não sei porquê, mas não interessa. Hum? O Rafael engravidou a amante também? Ena pá, agora vai ser pai de dois. Coitada da Patrícia! Traída, grávida e com a amante do marido grávida também. Coitadinha. Pois é, tenho pena dela. Tão simpática que a Patrícia é. Gosto muito dela."

Verónica voltou a perguntar pelo chefe, mas Teresa ignorou-a novamente. Farta daquilo, Verónica tirou o telemóvel da mão de Teresa e desligou-o. Finalmente, Teresa virou a sua atenção para a colega. Estava furiosa.

"Mas o que é que foi isto? Estás parva?" perguntou Teresa.

"Tu é que deves ser parva. Estou aqui a perguntar-te se o chefe está ou não e tu não largas o telefone. Ainda por cima a teres conversas que não têm nada a ver com o teu trabalho e quando te contradizes na tua própria maledicência contra as pessoas. Agora que já me prestas atenção, o chefe está ou não?"

"Está no gabinete dele. Foi o primeiro a chegar."

"Óptimo. Vou falar com ele. E vê se largas a porcaria do telemóvel e trabalhas que é para isso que te pagam!"

Verónica dirigiu-se ao gabinete, deixando Teresa para trás, boquiaberta e ainda zangada. Verónica chegou à porta do gabinete e bateu. Jonas mandou entrar e ficou surpreendido ao ver que era Verónica.

"Ah, não estava à espera que viesses tão cedo, mas se esperares, preparo-te já a carta de despedimento para assinares e anularmos o contrato." disse Jonas.

"Não. Não me vou embora. O que aconteceu ontem foi mau, eu senti-me péssima e precipitei-me. Não me vou demitir e não aceito que vá para o desemprego! A minha vida pessoal é uma miséria, mas eu sou uma boa profissional e não há razão nenhuma para eu ser despedida."

"Mas foi você que pediu a demissão."

"Mudei de ideias. Quero o meu emprego. Já! E não aceito recusas."

Perante a convicção de Verónica, Jonas acenou afirmativamente e Verónica pareceu satisfeita.

"Óptimo. Então, vou trabalhar."

Virando costas, Verónica saiu do gabinete. Jonas recostou-se na sua cadeira, pensativo.

"_As mulheres daquela família devem ser todas loucas. Agora já quer o emprego. Bem, não tenho razão para a despedir desta vez. E pareceu-me muito mais confiante. Mesmo assim, devo tê-la magoado muito ontem. Se calhar devia fazer alguma coisa para a compensar..."_

Passou-se rapidamente uma semana. Numa noite, enquanto Florência, Amílcar, Verónica e Marileia estavam a ver televisão na sala, o telefone tocou. Por vezes Marileia fazia companhia aos patrões nos serões ou então ficava no seu quarto ou saía à noite. Amílcar esperou que alguma das mulheres se levantasse para atender o telefone, mas estavam as três presas ao ecrã, a ver a novela Destinos Destinados e era a cena em que a personagem principal descobria que tinha uma irmã gémea má e que também estava grávida e tinha leucemia, tudo na mesma cena.

Amílcar levantou-se do sofá e foi até ao telefone. Reconheceu de imediato a voz do outro lado. Era o seu amigo Ambrósio, que mal tinha visto na última semana.

"Desculpa lá não ter passado muito tempo contigo, Amílcar, mas estava a conhecer melhor a Deolinda e é um espectáculo!" exclamou Ambrósio, do outro lado da linha. "Muito querida, sabe fazer de tudo, gosta de conversar e é muito atrevida. Ontem quase nem saímos do quarto."

Amílcar franziu o sobrolho, pensando que dispensava saber os pormenores da vida sentimental e sexual do seu amigo.

"Temos o casamento marcado para amanhã, no registo civil, às dez e meia da manhã. Tens de comparecer." disse Ambrósio.

"Está bem. Lá estarei. Mas tens a certeza que não estás a cometer um erro? Vocês conhecem-se há muito pouco tempo. Deviam esperar mais tempo."

"Não, nem pensar. Ela é perfeita, por isso tenho de a agarrar antes que fuja."

"Tu é que sabes. Vemo-nos amanhã, então."

Amílcar despediu-se do amigo e voltou ao sofá, onde se sentou, ainda um pouco apreensivo por Ambrósio ir casar assim tão precipitadamente, com uma pessoa que nem conhecia bem. Acabou por deixar o assunto de lado, focando a sua atenção na televisão, pois a personagem principal da novela estava agora a discutir com a recém descoberta irmã gémea má e de seguida a gémea má tentou matar a irmã, para não ter de lhe doar a medula para a salvar.

"Isto é que é uma telenovela interessante." disse Florência. "Dá-lhe gémea má! Acaba com ela!"

"Ó mãe, não podes estar a torcer pelos maus. Tens de torcer pela gémea boa." disse Verónica abanando a cabeça.

"Eu estou torcendo para elas se matarem uma à outra, para ver se o namorado da gémea boa fica livre delas e encontra alguma mulher que não seja maluca. Tanto a gémea boa como a má não regulam bem da cabeça." disse Marileia.

"Olhem, apareceu agora a mãe delas! Ena pá, está cá com uma cara, que parece que vai desmaiar!" exclamou Florência.

Os quatro ficaram mais atentos à televisão e quando de súbito, na novela, a mãe das gémeas teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver as duas juntas, ouviu-se um grito, mas não vinha da televisão. Voltou a ouvir-se o grito, desta vez mais alto.

"O que é isto?" perguntou Amílcar, alarmado.

"É a alguém a gritar." disse Verónica. "E parece que é uma mulher aflita."

Voltou a ouvir-se o grito e o barulho de algo a partir-se. Amílcar, Florência, Marileia e Verónica levantaram-se.

"Mas quem é que está a gritar?" perguntou Amílcar.

"Ah, com esta voz e o barulho, tem de ser a Belmira." disse Florência. "Deve estar em sarilhos. Se calhar está a morrer."

Amílcar, Marileia e Verónica entreolharam-se, alarmados.

"Temos de a ajudar." disse Marileia.

"Têm a certeza? Então se calhar a coscuvilheira está agora quase às portas da morte e nós vamos deixar escapar esta hipótese de nos livrarmos dela, indo ajudá-la?" perguntou Florência.

Amílcar, Marileia e Verónica lançaram-lhe olhares frios e Florência encolheu os ombros.

"Pronto, está bem. Mas talvez no futuro me venham a dar razão e pensem que devíamos ter deixado que ela batesse a bota."

De seguida, já Amílcar, Marileia e Verónica se precipitavam para a porta e Florência seguiu-os.

**O que se estará a passar com Belmira? Será que ela irá morrer? A resposta está no próximo capítulo. Até lá.**


	4. Uma Coscuvilheira e Ladrões

**Capítulo 4: Uma Coscuvilheira e Ladrões**

Amílcar, Marileia e Verónica precipitaram-se para a porta e Florência seguiu-os. Desceram apressadamente as escadas para o andar inferior. Voltaram a ouvir um grito de Belmira, seguido de mais barulhos e gatos a miar. Chegados ao patamar daquele piso, viram que outras pessoas do prédio estavam a surgir também, vindas do elevador e algumas a sair do andar oposto ao de Belmira.

"Meu Deus, estão a matar a Belmira!" exclamou a Albertina do segundo esquerdo.

"É pá, se calhar vou a casa buscar a espingarda." disse o velho Cassiano, do primeiro direito.

Amílcar avançou para a porta da casa de Belmira e empurrou-a. A porta estava entreaberta e escancarou-se com o gesto. Todos os outros se colocaram à volta de Amílcar, para olharem para dentro do apartamento de Belmira. Viram Belmira caída no chão, com um homem com um capuz negro a apertar-lhe a garganta, enquanto os gatos de Belmira o tentavam arranhar.

"Pessoal, agarrem que é ladrão!" gritou Amílcar, antes de todos se precipitarem pelo apartamento adentro.

O grupo de moradores precipitou-se pelo apartamento de Belmira adentro e o ladrão largou Belmira, levantando-se e olhando para ele.

"Temos companhia!" gritou ele.

Logo de seguida, da cozinha de Belmira saíram mais dois ladrões encapuzados, um homem e uma mulher.

"Vamos a eles, vizinhos!" gritou Amílcar.

Os vizinhos não hesitaram muito e lançaram-se aos três ladrões, que foram apanhados de surpresa pela súbita fúria dos moradores. Florência aproximou-se do ladrão que tinha estado a tentar estrangular Belmira e deu-lhe um murro com toda a força. O ladrão cambaleou para trás e logo de seguida a vizinha Albertina e o seu marido, Tadeu, saltaram para cima dele, atirando-o ao chão.

Verónica e Marileia foram contra a ladra e começaram a dar chapadas, enquanto a ladra lhes tentava agarrar os cabelos e esmurrá-las. As três irmãs solteironas do prédio, Cremilde, Balbina e Natalina vieram em auxílio das duas raparigas e saltaram para cima da ladra.

"Saiam de cima de mim!" gritou ela, aflita.

"Toma lá que é para aprenderes!" gritou Balbina, que estava quase sempre bêbada, dando com uma garrafa na cabeça da ladra.

A ladra acabou por desmaiar e Balbina, sorriu, contente. Por fim, Amílcar, o vizinho Cassiano e a família ucraniana do prédio, constituída pelo pai Aleksander, a mãe Tatiana e o filho Viktor, atiraram-se para cima do último ladrão. O ladrão conseguiu empurrá-los e fugir para a porta.

"Ele vai a fugir!" gritou Cassiano.

Florência ainda pegou num bibelot e atirou-o contra o ladrão, que se esquivou. Quando ia parar sair à porta, apareceu a vizinha Cassiana, mulher do Cassiano, que trazia uma espingarda e a apontou ao ladrão.

"Alto lá, senão levas chumbo!" exclamou ela.

O ladrão parou, hesitante sobre se aquela velhota de cabelo branco poderia mesmo dar-lhe um tiro ou estava só a fazer-se de forte. Não teve tempo de pensar muito mais, pois de seguida os seis gatos de Belmira juntaram e saltaram-lhe para as costas, arranhando-o. O ladrão gritou de dor. Florência aproximou-se e deu-lhe dois socos, dominando-o depois.

"As aulas de boxe sempre serviram para alguma coisa." disse ela, contente.

Com os três ladrões dominados, o perigo tinha finalmente passado e os vizinhos estavam satisfeitos com a sua prestação.

"Eu vou ligar à polícia." disse Verónica, pegando no telefone de casa de Belmira e marcando o número.

O casal Albertina e Tadeu continuava a segurar o ladrão que tentara asfixiar Belmira, a ladra estava desmaiada e Amílcar, Cassiano e Cassiana estavam de olho no terceiro ladrão.

"Pronto, nós somos como os super heróis, a salvar o dia." disse Florência. "Devíamos receber um prémio pelo nosso desempenho. Em dinheiro ou ouro, de preferência."

"Hum... esquecemo-nos da Belmira." disse Cremilde, a irmã solteirona mais tímida, olhando para Belmira, ainda estendida no chão.

Só nessa altura os outros se lembraram de Belmira e alguns aproximaram-se dela. Marileia pegou-lhe no pulso.

"Está viva, mas desmaiada." disse ela. "Tem de ser levada para o hospital para ser observada."

"Pois é, eu bem disse que qualquer dia alguém lhe apertava o gasganete. Se bem que eu pensei que fosse por outras razões, por ela ser linguaruda, mas afinal foi para a assaltarem." disse Florência.

Alguns minutos depois, chegou a policia, logo seguida de uma ambulância. Os três ladrões foram levados para a esquadra e Belmira foi levada para o hospital, com Cremilde a acompanhá-la. Cassiana teve se apressar a esconder a espingarda da polícia, porque era uma arma ilegal.

Albertina e Tadeu ficaram encarregues de cuidar dos seis gatos de Belmira até ela voltar para casa. Ainda tiveram todos de ir à esquadra prestar depoimento e depois voltaram para casa.

"Bem, esta noite foi muito animada." disse Florência. "Isto é que dava para uma telenovela!"

"Sim, mas com isto perdemos o fim do episódio da novela." disse Marileia, desanimada. "Será que a mãe das gémeas morreu?"

"Vemos amanhã." respondeu Verónica. "Tenho de me ir deitar. Amanhã vou trabalhar. Até amanhã."

Verónica foi até ao seu quarto e Marileia despediu-se dos patrões, indo deitar-se também.

"Vamos lá homem, está na hora de dormir." disse Florência.

"Sim. Amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo."

"Para quê?"

"O Ambrósio casa-se amanhã e quer que eu esteja presente no casamento." respondeu Amílcar, encaminhando-se para o quarto, com Florência a segui-lo.

"Coitada da desgraçada que for casar com ele. É da maneira que vai para a cova mais depressa. Pobrezinha."

"Florência, já te disse para parares com isso." disse Amílcar, irritado. "O Ambrósio não matou as três mulheres."

"Pois eu não estou convencida." disse Florência.

Amílcar decidiu terminar por ali a conversa, antes que se zangasse mais, mas Florência continuava desconfiada, como sempre.

No dia seguinte, Amílcar levantou-se cedo e preparou-se para ir ao casamento, que ia acontecer na conservatória do registo civil. Tomou o pequeno-almoço, enquanto Florência abanava a cabeça, não gostando da ideia do marido era ao casamento de Ambrósio. Verónica comia apressadamente um pão e Marileia estava a limpar uma bancada.

"Dona Florência, nós vamos ver a dona Belmira ao hospital hoje?" perguntou Marileia, olhando para a patroa.

"Não sei. Para quê? Ela está lá deitada numa cama e vai querer falar imenso, como sempre." respondeu Florência. "E já está pronta para outra. Quando entrámos na casa dela o ladrão estava a apertar-lhe o pescoço, mas não fez mais nada, por isso há-de estar recuperada num instante."

"Teve sorte, apesar de tudo. Os ladrões foram identificados como já tendo assaltado outras casas. A Belmira não devia ter tentado pará-los. Quase que ia morrendo." disse Verónica, dando uma dentada no pão.

"Está bem, mas eu percebo-a." disse Florência. "Então entra um ladrão na nossa casa, quer dizer, três ladrões e deixamos que eles roubem as coisas e não fazemos nada?"

"Mãe, a Belmira ia morrendo. Vá lá que gritou e os vizinhos ouviram e vieram em seu auxílio, senão a esta hora estaria morta, por ter tentado parar os ladrões." disse Verónica. "Bem, tenho de ir trabalhar. Até logo."

Verónica foi-se embora e pouco depois Amílcar estava pronto a sair também.

"Tens a certeza que não queres vir comigo ao casamento?" perguntou Amílcar, olhando para Florência.

"Eu? Nem pensar? Não gosto de ir a casamentos quando os funerais estão perto de acontecer."

"Lá estás tu outra vez! Arre que és teimosa, sempre a insistir no mesmo. O Ambrósio não é um assassino!" exclamou Amílcar. "Eu vou andando."

Amílcar saiu da cozinha, irritado, enquanto Florência abanava a cabeça e Marileia parecia confusa.

"A senhora acha que o senhor Ambrósio matou as mulheres dele?" perguntou ela.

"Acho não, tenho a certeza. Ele é suspeito, muito suspeito. Só o Amílcar é que não vê."

"Mas como é que morreram as mulheres dele?"

"Bem, a Doroteia, a primeira mulher, teve um acidente de carro."

"Mas isso foi um acidente, não é, dona Florência?"

"Muito suspeito. Ela não bateu contra ninguém, nem ninguém nela. O carro, supostamente numa curva, embateu nas divisórias da estrada e saltou por um penhasco fora. Demoraram mais de uma semana para recolherem o corpo da Doroteia."

"Nossa, que trágico."

"Depois disso o Ambrósio foi-se embora. Só no ano passado é que voltou. Tinha casado mais duas vezes e enviuvado também. Pelo que o Amílcar me contou, a segunda mulher, Ermelinda, suicidou-se. O Amílcar diz que o Ambrósio lhe disse que a Ermelinda era muito depressiva e ciumenta. Pensou que o marido a andava a enganar e cortou os pulsos."

"Meu Deus, coitado do senhor Ambrósio."

"Coitado uma ova! Eu não acredito nisso! Ele é que a matou, de certeza. E orquestrou o acidente da primeira mulher."

"Isso são acusações muito graves, dona Florência." disse Marileia, abanando a cabeça.

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho a certeza que ele é culpado. Os modos dele... hum. E a terceira mulher, Judite, sabes como é que morreu? Esfaqueada. Foi encontrada em casa, um dia, já sem vida e com a casa toda revirada. Supostamente, assaltaram a casa e levaram o ouro e as jóias dela."

"Então está explicado. Foram os ladrões que a mataram."

"Mas não deixaram nenhuma impressão digital e a porta não foi arrombada. Supostamente, teria sido a Judite a abrir a porta aos ladrões e eles entraram, roubaram e mataram. E sabes que mais, convenientemente, quando elas morriam, o Ambrósio estava sempre longe dos locais do crime, que nos dois últimos casos, foram na sua própria casa. E agora vai casar-se com mais uma. Coitada, vai desta para melhor."

"Mas dona Florência, se a senhora tiver razão, temos de fazer alguma coisa." disse Marileia. "Não podemos deixar que a nova mulher do senhor Ambrósio seja morta também."

"Isso sei eu, mas o que é que podemos fazer?"

"Investigar. Vamos descobrir mais pormenores sobre as mortes das três mulheres e talvez falar com vizinhos da casa onde ele viveu, para saber a opinião deles." sugeriu Marileia.

"Mas se formos fazer isso e considerando que a casa fica longe daqui, quando voltarmos, pode ser tarde demais."

"Se ele é um assassino, não vai matar logo a mulher depois de se casar. Há-de esperar algum tempo." disse Marileia.

Florência ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem, Marileia. Vamos investigar. Para já, temos de descobrir exactamente a morada dele. Eu sei qual é a terra, mas não sei exactamente a morada."

"Hum, de certeza que o último crime deve ter aparecido nalguma notícia, por isso podemos procurar na internet, sobre pistas onde decorreu exactamente a morte." disse Marileia.

"Vamos a isso!"

Enquanto isso, Amílcar chegou à conservatória e já lá estavam Ambrósio, vestido a rigor com um fato preto, Deolinda, com um discreto vestido bege e uma outra mulher, de cerca de cinquenta anos e com cabelo preto.

"Ainda bem que já chegaste. O conservador chegou há menos de cinco minutos e já está pronto para celebrar o casamento." disse Ambrósio, sorrindo.

"Pois, então vamos lá. Eu quero casar-me." disse Deolinda, parecendo impaciente.

"E quem é esta senhora?" perguntou Amílcar, olhando para a mulher de cabelo preto.

"É a Bernardina, umas das minhas melhores amigas." explicou Deolinda. "Convidei-a para o casamento."

"E só convidou uma amiga sua?"

"Eu e o Ambrósio combinámos que seria uma cerimónia discreta, por isso íamos só convidar um amigo cada um." explicou Deolinda. "Bem, vamos lá que eu quero casar-me."

Pouco depois, os quatro estavam a ser conduzidos a uma sala, onde o conservador os cumprimentou e a cerimónia do casamento começou. Durou apenas uns minutos, depois Ambrósio e Deolinda assinaram um documento e o casamento foi oficializado. Ambrósio e Deolinda trocaram um beijo e depois todos saíram da conservatória.

"Ah, que maravilha estar casado." disse Ambrósio.

"Também acho, Ambrósio." disse Deolinda, sorrindo ao marido.

"Bem, que tal irmos dar uma volta e depois irmos almoçar a um restaurante, para comemorarmos o casamento?" perguntou Ambrósio.

"Ah, lamento mas eu não posso." disse Bernardina, abanando a cabeça. "Tenho de ir para casa. O meu marido está muito doente e precisa de mim. Só vim mesmo porque não queria perder o casamento e era importante para a Deolinda."

"Oh, que pena." disse Ambrósio.

"Fica para outra vez." disse Bernardina, sorrindo. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Ambrósio. A si também, Amílcar."

"Eu levo-te ao carro, Bernardina." disse Deolinda.

As duas mulheres afastaram-se, em direcção ao carro de Bernardina. Ao chegarem lá, já fora da vista dos homens, Bernardina estendeu a mão.

"Vá, já cumpri com a minha parte, por isso passe para cá o pagamento." disse ela.

Deolinda remexeu na sua mala e deu algumas notas a Bernardina.

"Aqui tem. Agora esqueça que alguma vez me viu." disse Deolinda. "Já representou o seu papel, por isso está terminado."

"Por mim tudo bem, mas coitado do seu marido, já a ser enganado. Não percebo qual é a sua ideia de o estar a enganar e me ter pago para fingir ser sua amiga, mas tudo bem. Adeus."

Bernardina entrou no seu carro e partiu. Tinha cumprido o seu papel de falsa amiga. Deolinda voltou para ao pé do marido e de Amílcar, sorrindo-lhes falsamente.

"Vamos passear então." disse ela.

Os dois homens concordaram e os três saíram dali rapidamente.

Enquanto isso, na sapataria onde Verónica trabalhava, o patrão Jonas Manjerico tinha reunido no seu escritório Verónica, Teresa e mais dois homens.

"Convoquei-vos porque o supervisor Nelson vai-se embora, porque supostamente arranjou um trabalho melhor. Desgraçado, espero que parta uma perna... quer dizer, espero que tenha muita sorte no novo emprego." disse Jonas. "Mas como ele se vai embora, a vaga de supervisor da loja e também de uma secção do armazém fica livre, por isso vocês seriam os candidatos para a ocupar."

Teresa soltou uma exclamação de entusiasmo, enquanto os dois homens se entreolharam e Verónica se manteve impassível.

"Pensei e voltei a pensar sobre qual de vocês estaria mais apto para o cargo. Também pensei na Clara, a outra empregada da loja, mas ela está cá há menos tempo que vocês, por isso, pensei e cheguei à conclusão que seria a Verónica a melhor para o cargo." disse Jonas.

"Eu?" perguntou Verónica, surpreendida.

"Ela? Então mas eu estou cá a trabalhar há mais tempo!" exclamou Teresa.

"Mas a Verónica chega a horas, é competente e não passa o dia ao telefone! Eu bem vejo as chamadas que faz, Teresa. Mas disso falamos depois." disse Jonas. "Verónica, aceita o cargo?"

"Eu... claro que aceito." disse Verónica. "Obrigada."

"Não agradeça. Esforce-se para continuar a merecer o cargo." disse Jonas. "Podem ir agora. Ah, menos você Teresa. Vamos conversar sobre as chamadas que anda a fazer."

Verónica e os dois homens saíram do gabinete do chefe. Verónica estava sorridente e entusiasmada. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o chefe, tinha sido promovida.

"_Pelo menos sei que me está a promover por eu ser competente." pensou Verónica. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não seria por simpatia, com certeza. Vou dar o meu melhor, para mostrar que mereço mesmo este cargo!"_

Verónica voltou ao trabalho, continuando animada, enquanto Teresa levou um grande sermão e teve de prometer a Jonas que deixaria de fazer chamadas para as amigas no horário de trabalho.

Quando Amílcar chegou a casa, depois de ter almoçado com Ambrósio e Deolinda, encontrou Florência na sala, a escrever. Quando ele se aproximou, Florência apressou-se a esconder os papéis, onde estava a escrever ideias de como abordar as pessoas na antiga cidade onde Ambrósio morara, sem que elas desconfiassem de nada.

"Então, já voltaste?" perguntou ela. "Podias ter para lá ficado e não voltado mais."

"Que engraçadinha, Florência."

"Então, sempre houve casamento, não é?"

"Sim. Estão os dois muito felizes com o casamento."

"E olha lá... hum, vão em lua-de-mel, o Ambrósio e a não sei quantas?"

"Não. Já não têm idade para isso, mas ela vai mudar-se hoje para casa do Ambrósio. E chama-se Deolinda."

"_Menos mal que não vão para longe." pensou Florência. "Pode ser que assim a coitada da senhora tenha mais algum tempo de vida, antes que o Ambrósio lhe tente apertar o gasganete ou sabe-se lá fazer o quê para a matar."_

Amílcar sentou-se num dos sofás e pegou no jornal.

"Amílcar, amanhã eu e a Marileia vamos visitar a minha irmã Florentina." avisou Florência.

"Vão visitar a tua irmã? Tu ainda vá que não vá, mas o que é que a Marileia vai lá fazer?"

"Ora... já sabes que a minha irmã Florentina é uma pessoa com uma personalidade forte..."

"Deve ser de família."

"E então, ela acha que as brasileiras são todas má rês. Eu vou levar a Marileia comigo para lhe mostrar que ela é uma pessoa muito decente."

"Ah, bem, pensei agora que ias levar a Marileia contigo porque ia ela a conduzir, já que tu não és assim muito boa condutora, mas pronto, afinal era outra coisa."

Florência revirou os olhos.

"_Realmente, teria sido uma melhor explicação." pensou ela. "Mas não importa. Ele engoliu a justificação. Amanhã vamos mas é à cidade onde morava o Ambrósio, ver o que descobrimos."_

O tempo passou depressa e quando, já perto da hora do jantar, Verónica chegou a casa, contou a novidade aos pais e a Marileia.

"Foste promovida? Muito bem filha, assim é que é." disse Amílcar, satisfeito.

"Finalmente tens algum reconhecimento. E nem precisei de ameaçar o teu patrão nem nada." disse Florência.

"Parabéns, Verónica." disse Marileia, abanando a cabeça.

"Obrigada. Eu vou dedicar-me ao máximo para ser uma boa supervisora." disse Verónica, sorrindo.

Continuava sem ter um namorado, mas pelo menos estava a evoluir profissionalmente, o que já era bastante bom.

"Então mãe, foste visitar a Belmira?" perguntou Verónica.

"Ah, nem me lembrei disso. Mas a Cassiana foi visitá-la e diz que ela está bem. Anda a mentir a toda a gente, a dizer que cinco brutamontes lhe invadiram a casa, ela conseguiu dominar dois e só depois os outros três, todos juntos, é que a conseguiram dominar. É linguaruda e mesmo no hospital também é mentirosa."

"Bem, está a gozar os seus quinze minutos de fama pelo que aconteceu." disse Amílcar. "Mesmo mentindo um bocadinho, ela que os aproveite."

No dia seguinte, na casa de Ambrósio, que agora era também a casa de Deolinda, ela saiu cedo para ir comprar pão, enquanto Ambrósio foi buscar as cartas que tinha recebido. Viu que tinha recebido uma carta do banco e abriu-a. Ao ver o extracto da sua conta, abriu a boca de espanto, pois na carta que recebera dizia que tinha lá cinquenta vezes mais do que tinha realmente.

Ambrósio pegou no telefone e ligou de imediato para o banco.

"Bom dia, eu queria saber uma coisa, porque acho que a carta que me enviaram tem um erro." explicou Ambrósio, à senhora que o atendeu. "Vem aqui mencionado um montante enorme, que eu não tenho na minha conta, com toda a certeza."

Ambrósio forneceu os dados da conta à senhora que o atendeu e rapidamente chegaram à conclusão de que tinha havido um erro informático e que realmente aquela quantia estava errada.

"Não tem mal. Enviem-me então um extracto correcto, está bem? Eu bem que gostava de ter este dinheiro todo, mas enfim... obrigadinho."

Ambrósio desligou o telefone, pousou a carta e pouco depois chegou Deolinda, que lhes preparou o pequeno-almoço. Ambrósio saiu para comprar o jornal e Deolinda reparou na carta do banco, pegando nela para a ler. Arregalou os olhos de espanto e contentamento.

"Ena! Mas saiu-me mesmo a sorte grande! No anúncio do jornal vinha mesmo a indicação de que ele tinha posses, mas o Ambrósio nesta semana esquivou-se a dizer-me exactamente que dinheiro tinha. Nunca pensei que fosse uma quantia tão elevada." pensou Deolinda, sorrindo. "Ah, que maravilha! Vou viver à grande e à francesa! Este dinheiro há-de ser meu. E só meu."

Enquanto Deolinda pensava no seu futuro se tivesse aquele dinheiro todo, Florência e Marileia saíam de casa. Florência acabou por deixar Marileia conduzir, pois como Amílcar dissera, Florência nunca tinha sido muito boa condutora. As duas partiram em direcção à cidade onde Ambrósio vivera.

"Vamos demorar umas três horas a lá chegar, mas espero que valha a pena." disse Florência. "Ainda bem que conseguiste encontrar na internet um artigo que dizia a morada, pois assim vai ser fácil chegar à casa."

"E vamos fazer perguntas aos vizinhos, mas como é que nós iremos lhes fazer perguntas sem eles desconfiarem? Afinal, somos duas estranhas para eles e se aparecemos assim sem mais nem menos, vão desconfiar." disse Marileia.

"Eu já pensei nisso e para já, vamos com o plano de nos apresentarmos como sendo jornalistas de uma revista. Inventamos um nome qualquer para a revista e dizemos que é nova, por isso as pessoas não vão conhecer a revista pelo nome. E pronto, dizemos que andamos a fazer reportagem sobre casos antigos de tragédias ou algo assim." explicou Florência.

"Não me parece muito convincente. Não parecemos jornalistas. Trouxe ao menos um bloco de notas e uma caneta?"

"Claro que sim. E não te preocupes que, se este plano não resultar, arranjamos outra coisa."


	5. Uma Viúva Negra

**Capítulo 5: Uma Viúva Negra**

Enquanto patroa e empregada iam de carro até ao seu destino, no hospital, Belmira estava a contar a sua história pela milésima vez, sempre com alterações, a uma nova doente que tinha chegado para partilhar o quarto com ela. A doente estava deitada na sua cama, muito pálida e quase sempre de olhos fechados.

"E então os ladrões, já lhe disse que eram sete? Sete matulões enormes! Bem, como eu ia dizendo, os ladrões viram-me à porta do quarto e pararam, com medo de mim. Medo, sim senhora! E tinha na mão... eu tinha na mão uma frigideira! E fui-me a eles. Dei-lhes com a frigideira nas cabeças, para eles aprenderem a não se meterem comigo!"

A outra doente mexeu-se na cama.

"Deixe-me dormir..." murmurou ela.

"Quer o quê? Ah, quer-me ouvir? Claro, eu sei que as pessoas gostam que eu fale, porque eu sou muito boa faladora. Estava eu a dizer então que acertei com a frigideira nas cabeças dos ladrões. Eles até viram estrelas! Mas pronto eram mais que eu e conseguiram tirar-me a frigideira. Depois saltaram todos para cima de mim, para me imobilizarem."

"Cala-se, por favor." murmurou a outra doente.

"Hum? Que é que disse? Se senti dor? Bem, senti porque me mandaram ao chão. Foram muito brutos. Se bem que se fossem noutros tempos, ter sete homens em cima de mim seria um sonho." disse Belmira, rindo-se. "Mas então tentaram matar-me. Apertaram-me a garganta! Mas eu consegui livrar-me deles, com uma ajuda mínima dos meus vizinhos. Mas pronto, trouxeram-me para aqui para estar sobre observação a ver se estava tudo bem."

Belmira continuou a falar, enquanto a outra doente, fechava os olhos, mas nunca conseguia dormir. Pouco depois, começou a ouvir-se um barulho e no monitor de batimentos cardíacos da outra paciente, ficou uma linha recta. Logo de seguida, médicos e enfermeiros entraram no quarto, mas já não havia nada a fazer.

"Ela morreu?" perguntou Belmira. "Coitada. Estava um bocado pálida. Bem, não foi de tédio, com certeza. Pelo menos sei que morreu feliz, porque estava muito interessada no meu relato." disse Belmira. "Ó senhora enfermeira, quando é que vem mais uma pessoa partilhar o quarto comigo? Gosto de companhia e sinto que as pessoas ao ouvirem-me ficam felizes e animadas. Sou tão caridosa e interessante!"

Belmira soltou uma risada, enquanto o pessoal médico, já conhecendo a personalidade dela, a ignorou e levou dali o corpo da outra doente.

Algum tempo depois, Florência e Marileia estacionaram o carro na rua onde se situava a casa onde Ambrósio vivera. As duas saíram do quarto.

"Cá estamos." disse Marileia. "A casa deve ser algures por aqui."

As duas mulheres caminharam pela rua e identificaram facilmente a casa número 30. As duas verificaram que numa das janelas da casa estava um letreiro que dizia que a casa estava à venda e quem se podia contactar se se estivesse interessado.

"Será que o Ambrósio ainda é o dono da casa?" perguntou Marileia.

"Não sei, mas isto facilita as coisas. Mudemos de plano. Vai ser bastante mais fácil do que pensei. Não vamos ser jornalistas. Vamos ser duas pessoas interessadas em comprar a casa. E por isso vamos falar com os vizinhos e ser curiosas. Como é o ambiente aqui na rua e se houve alguma coisa particular sobre a casa? De certeza que as pessoas vão falar no suicídio e no assalto. E ninguém vai desconfiar, porque estaremos apenas curiosas porque queremos comprar a casa e saber referências." explicou Florência.

"Excelente plano, dona Florência. Vamos a isso."

Florência avistou uma velhota à janela de uma das casas e achou que era o alvo ideal. As velhotas que passavam o dia à janela eram, normalmente, as que mais gostavam de falar. Florêcia e Marileia aproximaram-se da velhota que estava à janela.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia não, boa tarde que já passam uns minutos do meio-dia." corrigiu a velhota.

Florência revirou os olhos, mas evitou lançar algum comentário ácido. Respirou fundo e sorriu.

"Eu e a minha filha estamos à procura de casa aqui por perto, sabe? E vimos aquela casa ali, que está à venda. Sabe quem é que é o dono?"

"Ah, é uma dona. A dona chama-se Rosalina Pipoca. Têm o número dela no anúncio da janela."

"Pois, isso é óptimo, mas diga-me, a tal pipoca foi sempre a dona da casa?"

A velhota da janela ficou pensativa durante uns segundos.

"Não. A casa já teve vários donos. Antes da Rosalina Pipoca lá viver morava lá um senhor... Albertino, não... Armindo... hum, também não..."

Enquanto a velhota se tentava lembrar, Florência estava a ficar impaciente, e Marileia mantinha-se atenta. Logo de seguida, ao lado da velhota da janela surgiu uma outra velhota, de cabelo cinzento e uma expressão mais severa.

"Quem é que são estas, Olívia?" perguntou a velhota de cabelo cinzento.

"São umas senhoras que estão interessadas em comprar casa da Rosalina Pipoca, Amélia." respondeu a velhota Olívia.

Amélia abanou a cabeça.

"Minhas senhoras, se eu fosse a vocês, não fazia isso. Aquela casa não tem bom ambiente. Não vão ser felizes ali. A coitada da Rosalina Pipoca diz que ouvia barulhos e gemidos de noite e nunca houve explicação." disse a velhota Amélia.

"Está a dizer que a casa está assombrada?" perguntou Florência.

"Está sim senhora." disse Amélia, abanando a cabeça. "Morreram lá duas mulheres. Eram casadas com um homem chamado Ambrósio Pêra, que viveu na casa antes da Rosalina Pipoca. Acho que ele já tinha sido casado uma vez antes de conhecer a Ermelinda, que era cá da terra. Depois casaram-se."

"Então e a tal Ermelinda morreu na casa?" perguntou Florência.

"Morreu sim. Ela e outra mulher. A Ermelinda casou-se com o Ambrósio e algum tempo depois, suicidou-se. E depois ele casou com outra. Houve um assalto e mataram-na. Morreram as duas na casa." respondeu Amélia.

"Isso é um bocadinho macabro. Ainda por cima, em alturas diferentes claro está, foram casadas com o mesmo homem." disse Florência, que estava a chegar ao ponto que queria. "O que é que achava dele?"

"Eu acho que era boa pessoa." respondeu Olívia.

No entanto, a atitude da velhota Amélia alterou-se rapidamente, tornando-se mais rígida.

"Nunca gostei dele. Nem um bocadinho!" exclamou ela. "Não era boa rés."

"Ai não?" perguntou Florência.

Marileia estava a ficar um pouco aborrecida por não estar a entrar na conversa, mas não sabia bem o que perguntar e já que Florência estava a dominar a situação, achou melhor não se meter, pois podia estragar tudo.

"O Ambrósio Pêra era um falso! Eu sei como é que ele é, mas ninguém acredita em mim. Foi ele que matou as mulheres, de certeza absoluta!"

"Isso é uma acusação muito grave."

"Eu sei, mas é a verdade."

"Tem provas?"

"Não tenho, mas sei. A terceira mulher supostamente foi assaltada, mas ninguém ouviu nada e a casa foi revirada. Até aí podia ser algo normal, mas depois do que aconteceu à segunda mulher, a Ermelinda, eu desconfio dele. A Ermelinda não se suicidou. Foi tudo uma mentira."

"Mana, não estejas a lançar assim acusações." pediu Olívia.

"Mas é verdade! Conheci a Ermelinda desde pequena. Ela era muito viva, muito animada. Não era nada depressiva, nem ciumenta. Se o Ambrósio a deixasse, ela partia para outra. Mas não, supostamente suicidou-se. É completamente mentira. A Ermelinda não tinha esse perfil. O marido é que se quis livrar dela, tenho a certeza."

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, Florência conseguiu livrar-se das duas irmãs velhotas, que por elas continuavam a falar e ela e Marileia afastaram-se em direcção ao carro.

"Coitadas, já não vão comprar a casa." disse Olívia.

"É o que de melhor elas fazem. Não iam ser felizes ali." disse Amélia.

Marileia e Florência entraram no carro e partiram.

"Vamos parar num restaurante para almoçar, Marileia." disse Florência. "Não conseguimos provas, é verdade, mas pelo menos conseguimos perceber que o Ambrósio é mesmo um assassino."

"Será mesmo? Ainda tenho algumas dúvidas. Afinal, só ouvimos o relato de uma velhota que pode estar inventando tudo..."

"Não. Ela estava a dizer a verdade. O Ambrósio arranjou maneira de se livrar daquelas duas mulheres. Tenho é de pensar nalguma maneira de o apanhar em falso. Até lá, não vamos fazer nada para não nos expormos ao perigo, não vá ele querer matar-nos também."

As horas passaram e à hora do jantar, Deolinda apareceu na sala da sua casa, onde Ambrósio lia calmamente o jornal.

"_O estúpido do homem só lê o jornal." pensou Deolinda. "Mas em pouco tempo, vou estar livre dele."_

Deolinda aproximou-se do marido e sorriu falsamente.

"Ambrósio, eu vou sair. Vou ter com a Bernardina. Temos um clube de leitura e todos os meses nos juntamos para falar do livro que lemos nesse mês e para jantarmos." mentiu Deolinda.

"Então e o meu jantar? Vou ficar aqui a passar fome, Deolinda?" perguntou Ambrósio, erguendo os olhos do jornal.

"Não. Eu deixei-te o jantar na cozinha. Está dentro do tacho, por isso é só tirares a comida para o prato e comeres." disse Deolinda. "Bom apetite, querido."

Deolinda sorriu falsamente mais uma vez e saiu de casa. Ambrósio abanou a cabeça e voltou a ler o jornal mais uma vez. Alguns minutos depois, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Destapou o tacho e viu que tinha batatas, carne e cogumelos. Tirou um pouco de comida para o prato.

"Não gosto nada de cogumelos. Bem, não tem importância. Não os como e pronto." pensou Ambrósio.

Ambrósio ia sentar-se à mesa, quando ouviu um miado. Olhou para a janela da cozinha e viu que estava lá empoleirado o gato de uma das vizinhas. Ambrósio encaminhou-se para janela e abriu-a, para enxotar o gato, mas o gato saltou para dentro da cozinha e correu para cima da mesa, onde estava pousado o prato da comida de Ambrósio.

"Sai daí, gato malvado!" exclamou Ambrósio, zangado.

O gato apressou-se a abocanhar um cogumelo e a engoli-lo. Ambrósio chegou perto do gato e agarrou-o, mantendo-o longe do nariz, para não espirrar.

"Agora vais para a rua, seu gato malandro."

Mas no momento seguinte, o gato começou a contorcer-se. Ambrósio acabou por largar o gato, que caiu no chão, soltou um miado aflitivo e depois ficou parado. Ambrósio ficou uns segundos parado e depois baixou-se sobre o gato.

"Mas... está morto." pensou ele, surpreendido. "Mas como?"

Depois, Ambrósio levantou-se e olhou para o prato de comida. Inspeccionou os cogumelos e cheirou-os, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Hum, mas estes cogumelos são venenosos!" exclamou ele, mesmo sem ter ninguém para o ouvir. "Mataram o gato! Será que a Deolinda se enganou e comprou cogumelos com algum cogumelo envenenado lá pelo meio?"

Ambrósio verificou atentamente os cogumelos e viu que todos eram venenosos, apesar de quase passarem por cogumelos normais.

"Não pode ser! Ela tentou envenenar-me!" exclamou Ambrósio. "Mas porquê? Espera lá, eu deixei aquela carta do banco ali ao pé do telefone... será que ela viu a carta, pensou que eu era muito rico e quis acabar comigo para ficar com o dinheiro?"

Ambrósio cerrou os punhos, furioso. De seguida foi até ao seu quarto e revirou o conteúdo das malas que Deolinda tinha trazido consigo ao mudar-se para a casa. No meio de todas as coisas, encontrou um pequeno recorte de jornal.

"Hum... ora deixa cá ver. A viúva negra?" perguntou Ambrósio, começando a ler o pequeno artigo de jornal. "Damiana Martinho é conhecida como a viúva negra. Já se casou quatro vezes e quatro vezes os maridos morreram de maneira misteriosa, deixando Damiana numa boa situação financeira. Apesar de moralmente desconfiarem dela, não há provas para afirmar que ela é a culpada das mortes, por isso Damiana anda a monte. Quem sabe se ela não será a sua vizinha ou amiga, mas utilizando outro nome?"

Ambrósio cerrou mais uma vez os punhos. No artigo havia uma pequena fotografia de Damiana, que agora se fazia passar por Deolinda.

"_Ah, mas que traiçoeira! Ela deve ter documentos falsos e tudo, porque na conservatória não falaram no nome verdadeiro dela. Ou estava feita com o conservador." pensou Ambrósio. "Com que então, a viúva negra. E ainda por cima, casou mais vezes que eu e matou os maridos todos. Malvada Deolinda ou Damiana ou lá como se chama."_

Ambrósio sentou-se na sua cama, pensativo.

"_Ela ainda não sabe que eu sei a verdade, mas agora vai ver. Vou acabar com ela! A minha primeira mulher traiu-me e matei-a. A segunda acabou por descobrir o que eu tinha feito, porque falei a dormir e também acabei com ela. A terceira era uma chata e não aceitava que me quisesse separar dela, por isso teve de ser de outra maneira. E agora a Deolinda, bem, não vai durar muito tempo. Ela pensa que me vai matar a mim, mas está muito enganada."_

Ambrósio soltou uma gargalhada sinistra.

"_Eu é que vou acabar com ela primeiro! Vamos realmente estar juntos até que a morte nos separe. A morte dela, isto é."_

Ambrósio soltou mais uma gargalhada e apressou-se a arrumar tudo, para não deixar pistas. Livrou-se do gato da vizinha e começou a traçar planos.

Quando Deolinda chegou a casa, algumas horas mais tarde, esperava encontrar o marido caído no chão, morto e até já tinha pensado exactamente no que iria dizer à polícia, mas quando chegou a casa e viu Ambrósio calmamente no sofá a ver televisão, abriu a boca de espanto.

"Ah, já voltaste, Deolinda." disse Ambrósio, sorrindo falsamente.

Deolinda entrou na sala, ainda um pouco hesitante e apanhada desprevenida.

"Ambrósio... então... está tudo bem? Gostaste do jantar?" perguntou ela.

"Gostei pois." respondeu Ambrósio. "Só que não gosto de cogumelos, por isso não os comi."

"Ah... não gostas de cogumelos."

"Ainda fiquei com uma dor de barriga, mas deve ter sido por ter comido tanto."

Deolinda inventou uma desculpa e saiu da sala, cerrando os punhos, furiosa.

"_Bolas, o meu primeiro marido morreu logo com os cogumelos envenenados e o estúpido do Ambrósio tinha logo de não gostar de cogumelos." pensou Deolinda, aborrecida. "Mas hei-de conseguir livrar-me dele."_

Na sala de estar, Ambrósio sorria maliciosamente.

"_Ela não desconfia que eu sei quem ela é realmente o que pretende fazer, mas quando descobrir, já vai ser tarde e vai desta para melhor. Ah vai sim senhora!" pensou Ambrósio._

No dia seguinte, Deolinda preparou o pequeno-almoço de Ambrósio e pôs-lhe veneno no café. Já suspeitando, Ambrósio deixou, fingindo ser por acidente, a caneca de café cair ao chão e depois foi ele próprio preparar o seu café. Depois do pequeno-almoço, Deolinda, zangada por o seu plano ter falhado, foi sacudir uns tapetes à janela. Ambrósio passou por ela e deu-lhe um forte encontrão, quase atirando com Deolinda pela janela fora.

"Tem cuidado, Ambrósio!" exclamou ela, zangada.

"Desculpa querida. Foi sem querer."

E assim, nenhum deles conseguiu matar o outro naquela manhã.

Enquanto Deolinda e Ambrósio pensavam em novas maneiras de se matarem um ao outro, Verónica estava na sapataria a trabalhar. Tinha terminado de fazer um inventário no armazém e entrou na loja, vendo Teresa ao telemóvel. Verónica bateu o pé e aproximou-se de Teresa. De seguida, tirou-lhe o telemóvel das mãos e desligou a chamada.

"Ei! Mas que raio! Agora isto é sempre assim?" perguntou Teresa, furiosa.

"O patrão já te avisou sobre as chamadas telefónicas, não foi?"

"Sim. O patrão disse que eu estava proibida de fazer chamadas para as minhas amigas no horário de trabalho. E eu estou a cumprir."

"Estás a cumprir? Mentirosa!"

"Estou a cumprir sim senhora! Elas é que me ligam a mim agora! Por isso, não estou a fazer nada que ele me tenha proibido." disse Teresa.

De seguida, o telemóvel tocou e Teresa pegou rapidamente nele.

"Ah, olá Frederica. Sim, sou eu, a Teresa. Tens novidades? Ah, espera aí um segundo." pediu Teresa, virando-se para Verónica. "Ok, agora que já viste que não estou a infringir as regras, podes ir embora."

"Uma ova! Estás aqui para trabalhar e não para estares o dia inteiro ao telemóvel."

"Deixa-me em paz, sua chata!"

De seguida, Verónica arrancou o telemóvel das mãos de Teresa. Teresa gritou de raiva. Duas clientes que estavam na sapataria ficaram a olhar para elas.

"Dá-me o telemóvel!" gritou Teresa.

"Não dou nada. Vai trabalhar."

"Ai! Já disse para me dares o telemóvel!"

Teresa agarrou no telemóvel e ela e Verónica começaram a puxá-lo, tentando cada uma delas ficar com ele. As duas clientes abriram a boca de espanto. Uma delas pegou numa máquina de filmar e começou a filmar a cena. Verónica e Teresa começaram a acotovelar-se.

"Dá-me o telemóvel!" gritou Teresa.

"Olha, a maluca vai cair." disse uma das clientes, olhando para Teresa.

"Não vai nada." disse a outra.

A cliente que não estava a filmar deu um passo em frente, para ir separar Verónica e Teresa, que agora estavam quase a partir para agressão física.

"Sai da frente, Maria de Lurdes. Estás a bloquear-me a vista das filmagens." disse a outra cliente.

Nesse momento Teresa saltou para cima de Verónica e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. Verónica gritou e começou também a puxar os cabelos de Teresa. As duas rebolaram pelo chão, com o telemóvel já também no meio do chão e já esquecido.

"Dá-lhe rapariga menos maluca!" gritou Maria de Lurdes

Com um gesto de entusiasmo, Maria de Lurdes deu um encontrão na máquina de filmar da outra cliente e a máquina voou pelo ar, indo bater numa parede e partindo-se em bocados.

"Ora bolas, Maria de Lurdes, estragaste-me a máquina! E eu que já estava pronta para mandar isto para os apanhados!"

Verónica e Teresa continuaram a rebolar pelo chão, a puxar os cabelos uma à outra e a gritar. Jonas saiu do seu gabinete, entrou no espaço da loja e abriu a boca de espanto.

"Mas o que é isto? Estão loucas?"

Jonas aproximou-se rapidamente de Verónica e Teresa e conseguiu separá-las. A outra empregada da loja, Clara, que tinha ido ao armazém, ficou confusa quando voltou.

"Parem já com isto!" gritou ele, vendo que Teresa queria dar uma bofetada a Verónica. "Comportem-se!"

Verónica acalmou, enquanto Teresa lhe lançava um olhar gelado e furioso.

"Peço desculpa." disse Verónica.

"Que vergonha, a lutarem no meio da sapataria." disse Jonas.

De seguida, Jonas viu que Maria de Lurdes e a sua amiga, de nome Paulina Pedregulho, ainda estavam a olhar para a cena.

"Peço desculpa pelo comportamento das minhas empregadas." disse ele.

"Não tem de pedir desculpas. Achei muito divertido." disse Paulina Pedregulho. "Ainda achava mais se a Maria de Lurdes não me tivesse estragado a máquina de filmar, mas enfim."

"E olhe que a culpa disto é da sua empregada maluca... a mais maluca, quer eu dizer." disse Maria de Lurdes, apontando para Teresa. "Estava para ali ao telemóvel e não atendia os clientes. Eu própria, antes de aparecer a outra empregada menos maluca, estava a tentar pedir uma informação e ela não me ligou nenhuma."

"Esteja calada, parva de um raio!" gritou Teresa.

"Ah, malcriada!" exclamou Maria de Lurdes.

Jonas acabou por levar Teresa e Verónica até ao seu gabinete e Clara ficou na loja a atender as clientes. Verónica e Teresa contaram a sua história, com versões ligeiramente diferentes.

"Isto tem de acabar. Teresa está despedida." disse Jonas.

"O quê? Oh não!" exclamou Teresa, horrorizada.

"Aqui só há lugar para quem quer trabalhar." disse Jonas e depois virou-se para Verónica. "Verónica, a sua promoção está por um fio. Mais uma destas e é despromovida. Ou até despedida."

"Eu prometo que não volta a acontecer."

"Óptimo. Pode ir, Verónica. Teresa, vamos tratar da rescisão do contrato, agora."

Verónica saiu do gabinete, bastante envergonhada com o que se passara. Não devia ter lutado com Teresa, mas acontecera e não o pudera evitar.

Quando, vários minutos depois, Teresa saiu do gabinete do ex-patrão e passou pela loja, lançou um olhar frio a Verónica.

"Isto não vai ficar assim. Vais arrepender-te de te teres metido comigo." ameaçou ela, afastando-se.

Verónica viu-a sair da sapataria, com um misto de alívio e receio. Será que Teresa era uma pessoa realmente vingativa?

"_Mas a culpa é dela, que não estava a trabalhar." pensou Verónica. "Só teve o que mereceu."_

Várias horas depois, na casa de Ambrósio e Deolinda, os dois estavam a jantar, olhando um para o outro. Ao longo do dia, tinham tentado matar-se um ao outro, mas sem sucesso.

Ambrósio tinha lançado uma faca na direcção de Deolinda, que se desviara no último minuto. Ambrósio tinha dado a desculpa de que tropeçara e a faca saltara da sua mão. Deolinda encerou o chão e quase conseguiu que Ambrósio caísse e embatesse com a cabeça numa estátua pontiaguda que estava no corredor, mas ele tinha-se segurado a uma porta e não tinha caído.

Depois Ambrósio arranjara veneno de ratos e tinha preparado um chá para Deolinda o beber e morrer. Por essa altura, Deolinda começara a desconfiar do marido e, sem ele ver, deitara o chá numa planta. Ambrósio ficara surpreendido por Deolinda ter sobrevivido. Depois Deolinda tinha ido à internet, pesquisar sobre o seu recente marido e encontrara a noticia das mortes das suas mulheres, apercebendo-se logo de que Ambrósio era também um assassino.

Ambrósio e Deolinda encararam-se e depois, Deolinda levantou-se apressadamente, com uma faca na mão e tentou cortar o pescoço de Ambrósio. Ambrósio reagiu e puxou a cadeira para trás, esquivando-se de uma morte certa. Levantou-se apressadamente.

"Sua doida! Assassina!" gritou ele.

"Tu é que és um assassino! Mataste as tuas mulheres!"

"E tu mataste os seus maridos, sua viúva negra!" exclamou Ambrósio.

"Vou acabar contigo!" gritou Deolinda, empunhando a faca.

Ambrósio pegou num prato e atirou-o contra Deolinda. O prato acertou-lhe na cabeça e Deolinda cambaleou para trás. Ambrósio atirou-se para cima dela e caíram os dois no chão. A faca foi atirada para longe.

"Ai! Sai de cima de mim!" gritou Deolinda. "Já tive de te aguentar em cima de mim na noite do nosso casamento e chegou!"

De seguida, Ambrósio agarrou no pescoço de Deolinda, preparado para a asfixiar. Deolinda soltou um gemido, começando a debater-se.

"Não vais acabar comigo, porque eu acabo contigo. As mulheres são umas traidoras. Continuei a casar, pensando encontrar alguma mulher perfeita, mas não. Ainda por cima tu querias matar-me. Agora vais pagar caro, com a tua própria vida e depois vou livrar-me do corpo e ninguém vai saber o que fiz." disse Ambrósio.

Ambrósio apertou com mais força o pescoço de Deolinda, que se continuava a debater, mas sem sucesso. Nesse momento, alguém tocou à campainha da porta.


	6. Um Novo Empregado

**Capítulo 6: Um Novo Empregado**

Ambrósio apertou com mais força o pescoço de Deolinda, que se continuava a debater, mas sem sucesso. Nesse momento, alguém tocou à campainha da porta.

Ambrósio afrouxou o aperto, surpreendido pelo toque da campainha, que voltou a soar. Deolinda aproveitou a oportunidade e conseguiu dar uma joelhada bem no meio das pernas de Ambrósio. Ambrósio soltou uma exclamação de dor e surpresa e tirou praticamente as mãos do pescoço de Deolinda. Com toda a força que dispunha, Deolinda empurrou-o para o lado. Ambrósio caiu para o lado. Deolinda levantou-se e correu para a mesa, enquanto Ambrósio se levantava rapidamente também. A campainha voltou a soar uma terceira vez.

À porta da casa de Ambrósio, Amílcar abanou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros.

"_Têm as luzes acesas, mas se calhar foram sair e deixaram-nas acesas para que os ladrões pensassem que estava alguém em casa." pensou Amílcar. "Bem, volto cá amanhã."_

Amílcar foi embora, enquanto que na cozinha Deolinda pegou noutra faca que estava em cima da mesa. Ambrósio aproximou-se dela e sem cerimónias, Deolinda brandiu a faca e cortou-lhe a mão. Ambrósio gritou de dor, enquanto sangue começava a escorrer da sua mão.

"Sua doida!" gritou ele.

"Não vais acabar comigo!" gritou ela.

Ambrósio afastou-se um pouco e pegou numa torradeira, arremessando-a de seguida contra Deolinda. Deolinda levou com a torradeira e deu um passo atrás. Ambrósio investiu sobre ela, mas Deolinda conseguiu escapar-lhe e pôr-se atrás de Ambrósio. De seguida, espetou-lhe a faca nas costas. Ambrósio gritou de dor.

"Morre, desgraçado!" gritou Deolinda.

Ambrósio virou-se e agarrou nos braços de Deolinda. Apesar de já não ser novo e ter uma faca nas costas, além de estar a perder sangue, Ambrósio era forte. Puxou Deolinda para a janela, apesar de Deolinda se debater. A janela da cozinha era baixa e estava aberta.

"Larga-me!" gritou Deolinda.

"Agora, vais desta para pior!"

Usando toda a sua força, Ambrósio empurrou Deolinda pela janela. Deolinda gritou ao cair. Na parte detrás da casa de Ambrósio situava-se uma ribanceira e Deolinda caiu vários metros, antes de embater no chão, com a cara directamente numa pedra pontiaguda, que lhe perfurou a cara. Deolinda partiu também o pescoço e acabou por morrer instantaneamente. Da janela, Ambrósio ainda conseguiu sorrir maliciosamente.

"Toma lá, que é para aprenderes." sussurrou ele.

Ambrósio saiu da janela, preparando-se para ir ao hospital. Teria de inventar desculpas, mas tinha de ser tratado antes que morresse. De repente, sentiu uma grande tontura. Caminhou em direcção à mesa da cozinha, mas uma nova tontura envolveu-o. Ambrósio caiu para trás e a faca que tinha espetado nas costas enterrou-se mais nas costas, acertando-lhe em órgãos vitais.

Ambrósio tentou levantar-se, mas já não conseguiu. A sua boca encheu-se de sangue. Pela sua mente passaram imagens das suas mulheres. Tinha conseguido drogar a primeira mulher e simulado o acidente. Matara a segunda mulher, parecendo que era um suicídio e depois já não tivera problema em livrar-se da terceira, fazendo tudo parecer um assalto. Ambrósio contorceu-se e tentou levantar-se novamente, mas voltou a não conseguir. Pouco tempo depois, deixou de respirar, morrendo.

No dia seguinte, uma vizinha de Ambrósio foi à janela e ao ver o corpo de Deolinda, deu o alerta. Pouco depois chegaram a polícia e os bombeiros. Arrombaram a porta de casa e encontraram Ambrósio, também morto. O que lhes tinha acontecido exactamente, era um mistério. Tinha morrido, mas quem o fizera ou porquê era desconhecido para as autoridades e para os curiosos.

Amílcar recebeu a noticia e ficou muito abalado com a morte do seu amigo. Florência optou por não lhe dizer nada desagradável sobre Ambrósio.

"_Que coisa estranha. Quer dizer, ele pode ter matado a Deolinda, mas não ia espetar uma faca nas próprias costas." pensou Florência. "Se calhar ele tentou matá-la e foi ela que lhe espetou a faca nas costas... se calhar é um bocadinho rebuscado. Enfim, nunca ficarei a saber a verdade, mas pelo menos o Ambrósio, aquele assassino de uma figa, teve o que mereceu."_

No dia seguinte, veio a descobrir-se a verdadeira identidade de Deolinda e as suspeitas ainda aumentaram mais.

"Ela é que deve ter matado o Ambrósio. Malvada." disse Amílcar. "E depois se calhar suicidou-se, não sei... espero que ela arda no inferno."

Quando se deu o funeral, não compareceram muitas pessoas. Florência foi por obrigação e Verónica porque o que pai fazia questão que ela fosse. Deolinda e Ambrósio foram enterrados lado a lado.

"_Apesar de tudo, se calhar até foi algum ladrão que entrou lá em casa, se bem que nada foi roubado." pensou Verónica. "Enfim, tragédias acontecem. Mas agora estão em paz. E foram enterrados juntos, por isso vão estar juntos para todo o sempre."_

E assim, Deolinda e Ambrósio, inimigos mortais, acabaram por ficar lado a lado até serem apenas pó.

Os dias passaram rapidamente. Numa manhã, quando Verónica já tinha ido trabalhar e Florência tinha saído, Amílcar estava sentado na sala, olhando apaticamente para a televisão, enquanto Marileia andava a limpar a sala com um pano do pó. Ao olhar para o patrão, Marileia abanou a cabeça e aproximou-se dele.

"Você está se sentindo bem, senhor Amílcar?" perguntou ela.

"Eu estou bem, sim." respondeu Amílcar, sem muito entusiasmo.

"Não parece. Desde que o senhor Ambrósio morreu que você anda muito calado. Até a dona Florência notou que já nem responde às provocações dela." disse Marileia.

Amílcar suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Ando pensativo, só isso. Sabes, a vida é muito curta e temos de a viver ao máximo."

"Eu sei, por isso não pode ficar aí todo o dia sentado à frente da televisão." disse Marileia.

"Eu sei que devo fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? A Verónica está a trabalhar, os meus outros dois filhos estão longe, não é nesta idade que vou começar a praticar desporto e a Florência... enfim... não tenho nada para me alentar a viver."

"Não diga isso, senhor Amílcar. Você e a dona Florência ainda vão viver muitos anos e fazer muitas coisas. Deviam passar mais tempo juntos."

"Para quê? Para implicarmos um com o outro? Principalmente ela a implicar comigo."

Marileia abanou a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do patrão.

"Mas isso pode mudar. Podem se dar bem, não é? Afinal, vocês são casados há tanto tempo, têm uma família e se casaram porque gostavam um do outro. Não me diga que agora esse amor desapareceu."

"Não, não desapareceu, mas digamos que está por um fio. Já não fazemos nada romântico... enfim, o tempo acabou por nos afastar e nos tornar muito diferentes." disse Amílcar. "Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que vi a Florência..."

"Ah, me conte como foi, senhor Amílcar."

"Bem, foi num baile, na nossa aldeia. Eu já tinha visto algumas vezes a Florência, mas nunca tinha conversado com ela, nem nada do género. Eu estava lá no baile, quando vi chegar a Florência e as duas irmãs delas. Naquele tempo as coisas eram diferentes e as mulheres não iam a bailes sozinhas. Até me admirei do pai delas não ter vindo com as três, porque era uma prática comum na altura. Bom, eu pus-me a dançar com uma moça que agora já nem me lembro quem era."

Amílcar respirou fundo e continuou.

"A Florência chamou-me a atenção porque alguns rapazes a foram convidar para dançar e ela recusou logo, mandando-os embora. E então, um amigo meu disse-me que eu não a conseguiria convencer a dançar comigo. Eu tomei aquilo como um desafio pessoal e fui lá ter com ela. Convidei-a e ela afastou-me logo. Mas eu não desisti. Em cada nova dança, lá estava eu para a convidar. Ao final de umas doze danças, já aborrecida, ela aceitou para ver se eu a deixava em paz depois da dança."

"E depois?"

"Depois, a verdade é que ela dançava muito bem e eu também. Passámos o resto da noite a dançar os dois. E depois começámos a conversar. A Florência sempre foi uma mulher muito independente e activa, principalmente para aquela altura. Eu apaixonei-me em pouco tempo, porque ela não era como as outras moças. E quando digo em pouco tempo, foi em alguns encontros que tivemos, alguns escondidos, outros com a família dela por perto para nos vigiar."

"E então apaixonaram-se os dois um pelo outro."

"Sim. A Florência admitiu que gostava de mim, mas isto só depois de eu a salvar de um ladrão que a estava a tentar assaltar. Ela tinha saído para ir comprar pão, ia sozinha e um ladrão apareceu para lhe roubar a carteira. Por acaso, eu estava a passar no outro lado da rua nesse momento e lutei com o ladrão. Ele fugiu e a Florência não foi assaltada."

"Estou percebendo. Salvou-a e talvez ela tenha percebido que era exactamente o tipo de homem perfeito para ela. Se já gostavam de passar tempo juntos e o senhor a salvou, ela deve ter ficado impressionada."

"Sim, acho que sim. E pronto, eu fui a casa dela e pedi ao pai dela para namorarmos. Ele não queria que nós começássemos a namorar, mas a Florência lá o conseguiu convencer. Ela sempre teve um génio forte e nem o pai podia com ela. E pronto, começámos a namorar e só aí me apercebi que ela era muito popular com os rapazes. Ela era muito bonita e ainda por cima com um temperamento forte, que era um grande atractivo, se bem que alguns homens preferiam as mulheres indefesas, o que não era o caso da Florência."

"E então, namoraram e depois casaram, sem nada de impedimentos."

"Oh, não é bem assim. Depois de começarmos a namorar, apareceu-me um rival, que queria ficar com a Florência para ele."

Marileia ficou ainda mais interessada na história.

"Um rival? Isso parece história de novela, senhor Amílcar. Mas conte o que aconteceu exactamente."

"Cerca de duas semanas depois de eu e a Florência termos começado a namorar, apareceu nas nossas vidas o Mário Augusto, o meu rival. Ele era filho de um amigo do pai da Florência. O amigo e o filho foram visitar o pai da Florência e ela estava em casa nesse momento. Acho que foi amor à primeira vista, da parte do Mário Augusto, obviamente. E pediu logo a Florência em namoro, mas ela recusou porque estava comigo."

"Claro. E gostava de si."

"Exacto. Mas o Mário Augusto não desistiu assim tão facilmente. Ele descobriu quem eu era e veio falar comigo. Quer dizer, primeiro quis falar e dizer-me que gostava da Florência e queria ficar com ela. Obviamente que eu lhe disse que ela era minha namorada. E então, ameaçou-me. Sabes Marileia, ele vinha de famílias com posses e eu era de uma família humilde. Mas não cedi, nem com ameaças."

Marileia acenou afirmativamente, concordando. Obviamente que uma pessoa apaixonada não ia desistir de outra só por uma ameaça.

"E então, o Mário Augusto tentou fazer de tudo para nos afastar. Inventou mentiras sobre mim, tentou até acusar-me de um roubo e tudo. Fez a cabeça ao meu sogro de tal modo que ele proibiu que eu e a Florência namorássemos."

"E depois?"

"Depois eu chateei-me, fui ter com ele e dei-lhe tantos murros que foi parar ao hospital. Quis fazer queixa de mim, a Florência foi ao hospital e partiu-lhe uma jarra na cabeça. Foi remédio santo. Nunca mais nos chateou."

Marileia e Amílcar riram-se da situação. Pelo menos tinha sido eficaz para afastar o rival de uma vez por todas.

"Entretanto, acabei por a pedir em casamento e ela aceitou. Apesar de tudo, havia muita gente que dizia que a Florência era boa demais para mim e que no último momento não casaria comigo. A família dela não era propriamente rica, mas tinha mais posses que a minha e ela era popular. Mas no dia marcado, não houve nada de mau a acontecer e casámos. Alugámos uma casa para vivermos. A Florência foi trabalhar para um escritório, o que naquela altura era complicado porque não haviam muitas mulheres que trabalhassem fora de casa, mas correu tudo bem. E eu mantive o meu emprego de carteiro. Acabámos por nos dar bem nos empregos, a Florência foi promovida e eu também, passando a gerente dos correios da minha aldeia."

Amílcar abanou a cabeça, recordando o que tinha acontecido há já muito tempo.

"Depois decidimos mudar-nos para a cidade. A Florência arranjou um novo emprego e eu consegui uma transferência. Entretanto ela ficou grávida da nossa filha mais velha, a Madalena. Alguns anos depois nasceu a Verónica e mais tarde o Rafael. E a vida foi passando. Acho que depois de termos os três filhos, o romantismo entre eu e a Florência foi desaparecendo. Tínhamos preocupações com o emprego, a casa, os filhos. Foi complicado. Entretanto, os nossos filhos foram crescendo, mudámo-nos para esta casa e enfim, a vida seguiu o seu curso. A Madalena casou e foi morar para a outra ponta do país e o Rafael foi viver para a capital. Só a Verónica é que cá ficou, até hoje."

"Sim, isso eu já sei. Mas já com os filhos crescidos, o senhor e a dona Florência deviam ter-se dedicado mais um ao outro."

"Eu sei, mas acho que já estávamos desabituados disso. Só conseguíamos implicar um com o outro. Principalmente a Florência. Tenho de admitir que depois dos filhos nascerem, não ajudei muito nem na casa, nem na criação deles. A Florência é que tratava de quase tudo e ficou ressentida comigo. Ela era moderna e achava que devia haver partilha de tarefas, mas eu não achava o mesmo."

"Mas ainda não é tarde para voltarem ao que já foram." disse Marileia, confiante. "Eu posso ajudá-lo a reconquistar a dona Florência."

"Não sei se será possível fazer alguma coisa..."

"Claro que é! Tenha confiança, senhor Amílcar. Vai correr tudo bem e vão voltar a ser felizes como antigamente. Eu vou ajudá-lo em tudo."

Enquanto em casa, Amílcar e Marileia falavam da história de amor entre Amílcar e Florência, na sapataria, Verónica estava a instruir um novo empregado, de nome Lucas, que tinha vinte e seis anos e tinha sido recentemente contratado para substituir Teresa na loja.

"Não tens de te preocupar com tudo nos primeiros tempos. Eu estarei aqui para te ajudar e a Clara também estará cá na loja, está bem? Desde que mantenhas a calma e sejas simpático para os clientes, já é meio caminho andado." disse Verónica.

"Sim, eu vou dar o meu melhor." disse Lucas, abanando a cabeça. "Estou muito agradecido por me terem dado esta oportunidade."

Verónica sorriu. Lucas era o cúmulo da simpatia.

"_E é giro. Ai, mas que pensamentos é que eu estou a ter? Controla-te Verónica. Ele é mais novo que eu, por quase dez anos. Se bem que o amor não escolhe idades." pensou Verónica, abanando de seguida a cabeça. "Ok, tenho de me focar. Ainda acabo por arranjar confusão. Se calhar ainda me acusa de assédio e depois é que sou mesmo despedida de vez. Mas se fosse ele a dar o primeiro passo..."_

Lucas passou a mão em frente à cara de Verónica, tentando despertá-la dos seus pensamentos. Verónica piscou os olhos algumas vezes e depois voltou à realidade.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Lucas, preocupado.

"Ah, sim, está tudo bem. Bom, vamos agora dar uma volta pela loja, para eu te mostrar onde fica cada tipo de calçado. Depois passamos pelo armazém, para te indicar onde guardamos as caixas correspondentes aos sapatos que temos aqui expostos."

Verónica e Lucas começaram a fazer uma ronda pela loja e pouco depois, Teresa entrou na loja. Trazia óculos escuros e movia-se como se fosse uma pessoa muito importante. Ao avistar Verónica, aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Ó empregadeta, quero que me mostre alguns sapatos para levar a uma gala." disse ela.

"Teresa? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Verónica.

"Vim comprar sapatos, como é óbvio. E para si, sou senhora Teresa. Já não trabalho aqui, por isso sou uma cliente normal e exijo respeito." disse Teresa. "Agora, faça o que eu mandei."

Verónica respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

"Clara, podes chegar aqui, por favor." pediu Verónica.

Clara era outra das empregadas da sapataria, que ao contrário de Teresa trabalhava bastante e não se queixava, pelo que quando Teresa ali trabalhava era Clara que fazia quase tudo por ela. Clara aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Sim, Verónica?"

"Preciso que mostres a esta... cliente, alguns sapatos de gala." disse Verónica.

"Não quero ser atendida por ela." disse Teresa, olhando para Clara. "Quero ser atendida por ti, Verónica."

"Eu aqui sou supervisora. Quem trabalha na loja é a Clara e agora o Lucas, mas ele ainda está a aprender. Por isso, será a Clara a ajudar-te se quiseres."

Teresa tirou os óculos escuros.

"Ai sim? Pois então quero o livro de reclamações." disse ela.

"O quê? Estás louca?" perguntou Verónica. "De que é que estás a reclamar?"

"Não me queres atender, pois não? Então tenho todo o direito de fazer uma reclamação." disse Teresa.

"Eu... posso tentar ajudá-la. Não precisa de fazer uma reclamação." disse Lucas, que se tinha mantido calado até ao momento.

Teresa olhou-o com atenção por uns segundos e depois voltou a sua atenção novamente para Verónica.

"Ah, que maravilha teres encontrado um empregado que realmente quer trabalhar. Também vou fazer queixa dele."

"O quê? Mas o Lucas não fez nada de mal." disse Verónica.

"Hum, não gostei do tom dele. Quero já o livro de reclamações." disse Teresa, batendo o pé.

"Clara, vai chamar o chefe." pediu Verónica.

Clara apressou-se a fazer o que lhe tinham mandado e logo de seguida Jonas apareceu e ficou a par do que tinha acontecido.

"Não podes fazer uma reclamação por causa disso. Ainda nos vão dar uma multa, injustamente." disse Jonas. "Verónica, faz o que ela quiser para ela não fazer a reclamação."

"Agora não quero. Vou fazer a reclamação. Aliás, as duas reclamações. Aliás, três. Vou fazer uma reclamação contra ti também, Clara. Nunca gostei muito de ti."

"Ora, eu sempre trabalhei a dobrar e mantive em segredo que tu não fazias nada, para não te prejudicar!" exclamou Clara, zangada.

"Agora eu é que sei! Eu sou a cliente. Façam o que eu mando! Já!"

De seguida, Verónica, Clara e Jonas olharam à sua volta. Não havia nenhum cliente na loja, nesse momento, para além de Teresa. Quando Teresa se apercebeu, tinha três pares de sapatos a voar na sua direcção. Verónica e os outros dois não tiveram qualquer pudor e lançaram-lhe todos os sapatos que tinham à mão.

"Querias sapatos? Então toma lá!" gritou Verónica.

Teresa saiu a correr e a gritar da loja, enquanto Verónica, Clara e Jonas pareciam satisfeitos e Lucas parecia confuso.

"Enfim, vamos ter problemas." disse Jonas. "Mas pelo menos se íamos ter problemas de qualquer maneira, ao menos tivemos o proveito de ver aquela estúpida a sair daqui a correr e a gritar."

Verónica olhou para Lucas e lançou-lhe um sorriso trémulo.

"Bem, isto não costuma acontecer todos os dias." disse ela, em tom de desculpa.

Lucas acenou afirmativamente, pensando que tinha acabado de arranjar um trabalho muito mais animado e complicado do que pensara.

Quando Verónica chegou a casa, por volta da hora do jantar, vinha satisfeita com o que acontecera a Teresa.

"_Foi tão bem feita! Para ela aprender a não ser parva. E até o meu chefe se juntou a nós. Assim é que valeu mesmo a pena." pensou Verónica, sorrindo._

Verónica deixou a sua mala no quarto e depois dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde já estavam reunidos Amílcar, Florência e Marileia. Esta última estava a terminar de preparar o jantar.

"Então filha, como é que correu o teu dia?" perguntou Florência.

Verónica sentou-se e contou o que tinha acontecido sobre o novo empregado, omitindo as suas ideias sobre um possível romance e o que acontecera com Teresa. Amílcar ouviu atentamente, acenando com a cabeça. Por seu lado, Florência vibrou com a história e Marileia sorriu perante o entusiasmo de Verónica.

"E pronto, saiu dali a correr." concluiu Verónica.

"Assim é que é! Foi muito bem feita para aquela estúpida preguiçosa." disse Florência. "Pena eu não ter lá estado para ver a cena. Até podia ter ajudado e arremessado alguns sapatos também. Ou dava-lhe uns murros, para ela aprender o que era bom para a tosse."

"Espero que ela nunca mais volte lá." disse Verónica. "Mas estou com o palpite que ela ainda vai arranjar problemas."

"Tudo se há-de resolver pelo melhor." disse Amílcar, optimista. "Talvez ela perceba que atitudes estúpidas não levam a nada. Se bem que a vossa atitude parece-me um pouco infantil e pode realmente vir a causar problemas futuros."

"Ai Amílcar, lá estás tu, sempre a ser tão certinho que até irrita." disse Florência abanando a cabeça. "Ó filha, sabes que hoje o teu pai me deu um ramo de flores?"

Verónica pareceu surpreendida e depois olhou para o pai.

"A sério, pai?" perguntou ela.

"Sim. Eu... por acaso fui dar uma volta e passei por uma florista e lembrei-me de comprar flores para a tua mãe." respondeu Amílcar.

"Ia-me dando um ataque de coração, com a surpresa que foi. Há anos que eu não recebia flores." disse Florência.

"Mas gostou, não gostou, dona Florência?" perguntou Marileia.

"Bem, tenho de admitir que sim."

Amílcar sorriu ligeiramente. A primeira ideia de Marileia tinha sido a compra de um ramo de flores e pelo menos parecia ter agradado Florência.

Pouco depois, todos começaram a jantar. Quando estavam a terminar de comer, ouviram bater à porta e Marileia foi abrir. Belmira entrou de rompante no apartamento, trazendo consigo um gato malhado, de tonalidades castanhas e brancas, de nome Gonçalo Tomás, que era um gato que adorava saltar para todos os lados.

Belmira encaminhou-se para a cozinha, onde calculou que todos estivessem reunidos. Belmira saíra do hospital dois dias antes, sem mais baixas devido às suas histórias aborrecidas e agora estava mais energética que nunca.

"Olá a todos!" exclamou ela, entrando na cozinha.

Marileia seguiu-a, encolhendo os ombros perante o olhar dos outros e dando a perceber que nem tivera tempo de impedir Belmira de entrar.

"Vizinha Belmira, que surpresa... muito agradável." disse Florência, num tom bastante falso.

Depois do que acontecera a Belmira, Florência acabara por gostar um pouco mais dela e agora estava a tentar ser um pouco mais tolerante, mas isso não queria dizer que gostasse realmente de Belmira.

"Então o que é que veio aqui fazer?" perguntou Amílcar.

Nesse momento, Gonçalo Tomás saltou dos braços da dona e começou a andar pela cozinha, saltando de seguida para cima dos armários.

"Marileia, apanha-me esse gato, senão vai sujar a cozinha toda!" exclamou Florência.

Marileia tentou apanhar o gato, mas ele saltava para todos os lados. Belmira pigarreou, não prestando atenção ao comportamento do seu gato e Amílcar, Florência e Verónica focaram a sua atenção nela novamente.

"Eu vim aqui informar-vos que na semana que vem, vou mudar-me." anunciou Belmira.

Os três membros da família abriram a boca de espanto e até Marileia parou de perseguir o gato. Belmira vivia no prédio há mais de vinte anos e nunca fizera menções de se mudar.

"O que aconteceu comigo mostra que a cidade está mesmo muito violenta, por isso decidi ir viver para o campo." explicou Belmira.

"Mas olhe que há roubos em todo o lado, até mesmo no campo." disse Verónica.

"Eu sei, mas vou sentir-me mais segura. E os meus queridos gatinhos vão ter mais espaço para brincar. Vou mudar-me de volta para a minha aldeia natal. Ainda tenho lá a casa que era dos meus pais. É antiga, mas não está em mau estado."

"Não estava à espera que fosse embora, Belmira." disse Florência.

"Pensei nisso quando estava no hospital e tomei esta decisão." disse Belmira. "Vim cá dizer-vos isso e convidar-vos para a minha festa de despedida."

"Ah, vai haver festa?" perguntou Florência. "Então e é quando?"

"No Sábado." respondeu Belmira. "Vocês vão comparecer, não vão?"

"Está bem, se é uma festa, pode contar connosco." disse Amílcar, abanando a cabeça.

Entretanto, Marileia conseguiu apanhar o gato Gonçalo Tomás, devolveu-o a Belmira e Belmira foi-se embora.

"Sempre pensei que seria um alívio vermo-nos livres da coscuvilheira cá do prédio." disse Florência. "Mas afinal nem me sinto contente por ela ir embora. Já fazia parte da mobília, com os seus mexericos e aqueles gatos todos."

"Pois é, mas as coisas mudam e pronto, vai viver os anos que lhe restam para outro lugar." disse Amílcar.

Verónica abanou a cabeça.

"_As coisas mudam e eu estou na mesma." pensou ela. "Mais encalhada que um barco num banco de areia."_


	7. Uma Ex Empregada Maluca

**Capítulo 7: Uma Ex-Empregada Maluca**

Pouco depois, Amílcar e Florência foram sentar-se na sala e Verónica decidiu ajudar Marileia a limpar a cozinha.

"Então, você já tem um novo pretendente?" perguntou Marileia.

Ao ver Verónica corar um pouco, sorriu.

"Vá, me conte tudo."

Verónica contou sobre o novo empregado, Lucas.

"Mas ele nunca vai querer nada comigo." disse Verónica, suspirando. "É mais novo que eu e tudo. O que é que ele ia ver de interessante em mim? Nada."

"Oh, não diga isso, Verónica. Hoje em dia, a diferença de idades pouco importa." disse Marileia. "É preciso ter fé. E se não for ele a pessoa certa, essa pessoa há-de aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Pois, mas espero que não seja para o mais tarde, porque eu já esperei muito."

No dia seguinte, Verónica foi trabalhar como normalmente. Foi verificar se as encomendas tinham chegado todas correctamente e depois entrou na loja. Verificou que Clara estava a ajudar Lucas a atender alguns clientes e sorriu.

Depois, como entraram mais clientes na loja, Clara afastou-se para os atender e Lucas deu o seu melhor para agradar às duas mulheres que estava a atender e queriam ver botas de salto alto. Verónica ficou alguns minutos a olhar para a cena, mais interessada em Lucas do que propriamente na maneira como ele estava a atender as clientes.

Por essa altura, Jonas saiu do seu gabinete e dirigiu-se à loja. Viu Verónica, aproximou-se e depois viu que ela estava a olhar e a sorrir para Lucas, que nem tinha reparado que estava a ser vigiado. Jonas franziu o sobrolho e chamou Verónica, que não o ouviu. Verónica só regressou à realidade quando o patrão lhe abanou o ombro.

"O que foi? Ah, olá chefe." disse ela, subitamente atrapalhada.

"Temos de falar. Vamos para o meu gabinete."

Verónica seguiu o patrão até ao gabinete e sentaram-se os dois.

"O que quer de mim?" perguntou ela.

"Temos de rever umas coisas no inventário, mas podemos tratar disso depois. Para já, o que é que foi aquilo de estar a olhar assim para o novo empregado?"

"Eu... estava só a observar como é que ele atendia as clientes." mentiu Verónica.

Jonas revirou os olhos, sem se mostrar convencido.

"Eu sei bem o que é você estava a ver. Sua pedófila!"

"O quê? Eu não sou pedófila! Que eu saiba o Lucas é maior de idade."

"Aha! Eu bem sabia que queria algo com ele. Aquele olhar e sorriso estúpido não enganavam ninguém. Verónica, é uma tarada! Não pode ver um homem que fica logo de olho nele."

"Chefe!" exclamou Verónica, irritada. "Mas que maneira de falar é essa? Está a ofender-me!"

"Ora, você anda para aí a atirar-se a todos. Não quero poucas vergonhas na minha sapataria!"

"Se eu quiser fazer algumas poucas vergonhas com o Lucas, como diz, não se preocupe que não há-de ser aqui. Eu sou sua empregada, mas o que eu fizer na minha vida pessoal só a mim me diz respeito. E não quero falar mais nisto. Não tem nada a ver com a minha vida."

"Eu... você estava ali parada, a perder tempo a olhar para ele. Estamos aqui para trabalhar!"

"Não volta a acontecer, chefe. Agora, com licença, tenho de ir. Tratamos depois das coisas sobre o inventário."

Verónica saiu rapidamente do gabinete, enquanto Jonas abanava a cabeça.

"_É mesmo maluca. Quer dizer, ainda há pouco tempo me beijou e agora já anda atrás de outro? Não é boa da cabeça, com certeza. Hunf, eu sou muito mais interessante que aquele rapazinho que mal tirou as fraldas. O que é que ela vê nele? Ora, devia era continuar a gostar de mim." pensou Jonas. "Ei, espera lá! Mas... parece... parece que estou com ciúmes. Não pode ser. Eu não gosto daquela maluca dessa maneira... ela é-me indiferente... se bem que quando estava ali a olhar para o Lucas, me senti bastante incomodado... se calhar é só o meu orgulho ferido porque ela agora deixou de estar interessada em mim e está interessada noutro... mas será que é mesmo só isso? Estou confuso..."_

Enquanto Jonas continuava pensativo no seu gabinete, Marileia e Amílcar tinham ido sair.

"Agora que já lhe deu flores, pode dar-lhe também chocolates. As mulheres gostam de chocolates, a não ser que estejam de dieta." disse Marileia.

"Achas que chocolates são uma boa ideia?" perguntou Amílcar e Marileia acenou afirmativamente. "Está bem. Se ela não os comer, como-os eu."

Os dois entraram numa loja que se especializava em doçaria e compraram uma caixa de chocolates.

"A dona Florência vai adorar." disse Marileia, sorrindo.

"Espero bem que sim. Ela é difícil de contentar."

Por essa altura, Florência, que tinha saído antes dos dois, para ir à cabeleireira, ia a passar na rua e olhou para a loja, vendo Amílcar a entregar a caixa de chocolates a Marileia, para ela guardar a caixa na sua mala.

Contudo, considerando que Florência não sabia que os dois estavam ali para comprarem os chocolates para si, tirou logo outras conclusões.

"_Não acredito!" pensou ela, chocada. "O Amílcar comprou chocolates para a Marileia! Oh... ontem deu-me flores... claro! Porque é que não percebi logo? Deu-me flores porque estava de consciência pesada. Ele anda a trair-me com a Marileia! Que sem vergonha! Ela tem idade para ser filha dele! Ou neta!"_

Florência cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"_Mas eu não vou deixar isto ficar assim! Era só o que faltava! Aquela Marileia que nem pense que fica com o meu homem! Hum, com o meu homem? Estou maluca ou quê? Eu não o quero para nada... não posso é deixar que ele me esteja a trair." pensou Florência. "Isto não fica assim!"_

Florência hesitou, entre entrar na loja ou não, mas decidiu dar outra abordagem ao assunto e rumou a casa. Marileia e Amílcar saíram da loja pouco depois, sem saberem que Florência os tinha visto.

"Vai ver que a dona Florência vai gostar tanto dos chocolates que vão logo voltar ao tempo em que eram mais românticos." disse Marileia.

Quando Amílcar e Marileia chegaram a casa, algum tempo depois, entraram e viram que Florência estava à espera deles, com duas malas perto de si.

"Ah, já chegaram, seus desavergonhados!" exclamou ela, furiosa.

"Florência, o que é que se passa?" perguntou Amílcar, confuso.

"Não te faças de desentendido, Amílcar. Sabes muito bem o que andas a fazer. Pois eu descobri tudo! Tens aqui a tua mala. Pega nela e põe-te daqui para fora!" exclamou Florência. "Tantos anos de casados e fazes-me isto? Está bem que não somos um casal cheio de miminhos um para o outro, mas trair-me? A mim, que nunca sequer pensei em trair-te?"

Amílcar preparava-se para argumentar, mas Florência não lhe deu tempo e virou rapidamente o seu olhar para Marileia.

"E tu, empregada brasileira dos infernos! Eu acolhi-te cá em casa, convenci a Verónica a contratar-te e a manter-te cá, mesmo quando ela não gostava de ti e tu fazes-me isto? Traíste a minha confiança e envolveste-te com o Amílcar? Como é possível, rapariga?" perguntou Florência, ainda furiosa. "Ele tem idade para ser teu pai ou teu avô, sei lá! Não tinhas melhores partidos? Tinhas de ir agarrar-te ao velhadas que já pertencia a outra?"

"Dona Florência, a senhora percebeu tudo m..."

"Percebi tudo muito bem, sim senhora." disse Florência. "Vi-vos na loja de doces. Quer dizer, a mim não me compras nada, Amílcar e a ela foste-lhe comprar chocolates?"

Florência pegou num bibelot que estava em cima de uma mesa e atirou-o a Amílcar, que se desviou por pouco.

"Florência, controla-te!" gritou Amílcar. "E deixa-me explicar!"

"Ah, já sei que deves vir para aí inventar alguma coisa. Vais dizer-me o quê, que não é o que parece, heim?"

"E não é mesmo. Os chocolates são para ti. Eu e a Marileia fomos comprá-los. Eu contei-lhe a história do nosso namoro e casamento e ela decidiu dar-me ideias para te reconquistar." explicou Amílcar. "Deu-me a ideia das flores e dos chocolates. Por isso saímos juntos para os irmos comprar. E se viste a Marileia com os chocolates, foi porque ela os pôs na mala dela, porque tinha espaço para os transportar lá."

Florência olhou desconfiada para Amílcar e depois para Marileia.

"Dona Florência, é verdade o que o senhor Amílcar diz. Os chocolates são para a senhora. E, me desculpa senhor Amílcar, mas dona Florência, você acha mesmo que eu, sendo nova e bonita, me ia agarrar a um homem como o senhor Amílcar, que está quase caindo de podre?"

Florência pareceu pensativa, enquanto Amílcar lançava um olhar aborrecido a Marileia.

"Vá, dona Florência, acredite na gente. Estamos dizendo a verdade." pediu Marileia.

Florência olhou uma e outra vez para Marileia e Amílcar, ainda desconfiada.

"_A Marileia realmente tem razão." pensou Florência. "Quer dizer, se ela quisesse namorar com alguém não era com certeza com um velhadas com o meu marido. Ou se fosse com um velhadas, que fosse um com dinheiro, o que não é o caso."_

Florência acabou por abanar a cabeça e pigarrear.

"Pronto, está bem, convenceram-me. Então pronto, enganei-me. Se me tivessem logo contado a verdade, nada disto tinha acontecido."

"Era para ser uma surpresa, Florência." disse Amílcar.

"Pois, mas já que agora já sei, passa para cá os chocolates, Marileia."

Marileia tirou a caixa de chocolates da mala e Florência pegou nela.

"Óptimo. Agora eu vou comer os chocolates enquanto vocês vão arrumar as coisas ali na cozinha." disse Florência, apontando para as malas.

"Mas porque é que haveríamos de arrumar as nossas roupas na cozinha, dona Florência?" perguntou Marileia, confusa. "Deduzo que as malas tenham as nossas roupas."

"Não, as malas não contém as vossas roupas. Pus coisas da cozinha aí dentro, como panos de cozinha e talheres. Era para vos arreliar. Ia expulsar-vos daqui e quando chegassem... bem, aonde quer que fossem parar, ainda iam ver que nem tinham roupas para usar. Era para aprenderem uma lição, mas já que esta questão está resolvida, vão lá arrumar as coisas."

Contrariados, Amílcar e Marileia pegaram nas malas e foram até à cozinha. Tiveram de tirar as coisas lá de dentro e arrumar tudo nos seus lugares. Quando voltaram à sala de estar, Florência estava sentada no sofá, a comer os chocolates e a caixa já estava meio vazia.

"Ah, cá estão vocês outra vez. Os chocolates são muito bons." disse Florência, acenando afirmativamente.

"Ainda bem que gostaste, Florência." disse Amílcar.

"Marileia, vai... fazer qualquer coisa que eu preciso de falar a sós com o meu marido."

Marileia acenou afirmativamente e saiu dali rapidamente. Florência fez sinal a Amílcar para se sentar e ele sentou-se na sua poltrona favorita.

"Que história é essa de me quereres reconquistar?" perguntou Florência.

"Bem, como dá para perceber, o nosso casamento já não é o que era. Estamos distantes e sempre a embirrar um com o outro. Sinto falta do tempo em que éramos felizes." respondeu Amílcar.

"Isso já foi há muito tempo..."

"Sim, eu sei, mas não tens saudades do tempo em que costumávamos ir passear todos os domingos para o parque, quando os nossos filhos eram pequenos? Ou quando íamos todos os Verões passar duas semanas nalgum lugar do país, perto da praia ou no campo?" perguntou Amílcar.

"É verdade que foram bons tempos." disse Florência. "Mas isso já passou."

"Passou, mas eu não queria que tivesse passado. Sabes, quando ainda éramos novos, pensei que quando fosse velho e tivesse tempo livre, que iríamos passar o tempo livre juntos, talvez a passear ou se calhar a cuidar dos nossos netos. E afinal, não aconteceu nada disso."

"Credo, isso também era uma versão muito idealista, homem."

"Mas a Florência do passado teria gostado da ideia." disse Amílcar, abanando a cabeça. "Já não sei o que lhe aconteceu. Mudaste muito."

Florência não soube o que dizer. Amílcar abanou novamente a cabeça e levantou-se.

"Como o meu plano foi descoberto e de qualquer maneira não parece ter tido qualquer efeito... eu desisto."

Amílcar deixou a sala, enquanto Florência permanecia calada, sem saber o que pensar. Marileia, que tinha estado a ouvir a conversa pela porta da cozinha, entrou de seguida na sala.

"A senhora está bem, dona Florência?" perguntou ela.

Florência não respondeu logo. Respirou fundo.

"O Amílcar está magoado. Até me apetecia dizer algo maldoso sobre isso... mas realmente, eu não era assim." disse Florência.

"O senhor Amílcar queria muito que voltassem a ser felizes e românticos. Ele deve estar muito triste." disse Marileia. "Dona Florência, você casou com ele porque o amava, não foi?"

"Sim, claro que sim."

"Então, se estão casados há tanto tempo, porque não se entendem? Se fizerem um esforço, conseguirão ser mais felizes. Mas a senhora tem de mudar a sua atitude, dona Florência."

"Não sei se consigo." disse Florência. "Já estou habituada a ser cínica e resmungona."

"E pode continuar a ser, mas com as pessoas de quem não gostar." disse Marileia. "Dona Florência, faça um esforço para ser feliz e fazer o senhor Amílcar feliz também."

Mais tarde, quando Verónica chegou a casa, já pelas oito da noite, pois tinha ficado a fazer um pequeno inventário, encontrou apenas Marileia na cozinha, à sua espera.

"Onde é que estão os meus pais?" perguntou Verónica.

"Eles foram jantar fora." respondeu Marileia. "Por isso hoje iremos jantar só nós as duas. Se senta. Vamos comer e te conto tudo."

Verónica e Marileia sentaram-se para jantar e Marileia contou o que se tinha passado e que Florência tinha pensado que Amílcar a estava a trair. Verónica soltou uma gargalhada.

"Essa é boa. O meu pai a trair a minha mãe contigo? A minha mãe tem cada uma." disse Verónica, sorrindo. "Se bem que vista de fora, a situação dos chocolates era realmente estranha e levantava dúvidas."

"Mas ficou tudo esclarecido. Depois o senhor Amílcar teve uma conversa importante com a dona Florência. Ele estava infeliz, pobrezinho. Mas depois da conversa, eu acabei conseguindo que a dona Florência fosse falar com ele. Bom... tenho de admitir que escutei atrás da porta as duas conversas que tiveram. Fizeram as pazes e a dona Florência prometeu que ia ser mais amável e que iam fazer mais coisas juntos."

"Ah e então foram jantar fora."

"Exacto. Espero que estejam se divertindo."

"Espero o mesmo."

Quando estavam quase a terminar o jantar, Marileia perguntou a Verónica como estavam as coisas no trabalho.

"Muito bem. Só no amor é que continua tudo igual. Pensei imenso no Lucas hoje, sabes? Mas é melhor deixar essas ideias. Ele é demasiado novo para mim." disse Verónica.

"A idade não é importante."

"Sim, mas acho que ele nem olha para mim dessa maneira, sabes? Parece que nunca mais encontro a pessoa certa. Caramba, há pessoas que se casam e divorciam imensas vezes e comigo nem sequer há um primeiro casamento."

"Eu acho que é melhor não haver nenhum do que haver um casamento com um divórcio subsequente." disse Marileia. "Quando você menos esperar, vai ver que encontra a pessoa certa."

As horas passaram-se, Marileia e Verónica foram deitar-se e já era tarde quando ouviram Florência e Amílcar chegar a casa. Os seus risos eram tão altos que acordaram as duas mulheres.

"_Ena, mas eles estão a rir mesmo alto." pensou Verónica. "Já há muito tempo que isso não acontecia. Ainda bem."_

"_Parece que tudo deu certo." pensou Marileia. "Agora eles devem estar felizes."_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Florência mostrou-se entusiasmada ao contar novidades sobre o seu jantar com Amílcar. Amílcar estava nesse momento a fazer a barba e as três mulheres estavam reunidas na cozinha.

"Foi muito divertido. Consegui resmungar e criticar toda a gente, menos o teu pai, Verónica. Por isso ele nem se pôde queixar. E tivemos de nos rir com um casal que estava sentado numa mesa ao pé de nós. Fiz imensos comentários maldosos sobre eles e o teu pai achou imensa piada." disse Florência. "Parece que é mais divertido para ele quando não o estou a criticar a ele."

"Pois, porque será?" perguntou Verónica, sorrindo.

Marileia e Verónica estavam contentes por Florência e Amílcar se estarem a entender. No final de contas, Florência estava quase na mesma, mas agora não criticava o marido, pelo que isso fazia com que a união deles estivesse mais forte.

"Bem, tenho de ir trabalhar. Vemo-nos logo." disse Verónica, levantando-se.

Verónica foi-se embora e pouco depois estava na sapataria. Quando chegou Clara já estava a abrir a loja e Lucas chegou logo de seguida. Verónica começou a combinar com Clara como iriam expor os sapatos da nova colecção. Entretanto chegou Jonas e decidiu dar opinião sobre o assunto também.

Enquanto os três estavam a planear como expor os sapatos e Lucas estava a atender uma cliente, Teresa entrou na loja, com um passo apressado. Remexeu na mala e tirou de lá uma arma. Apontou-a na direcção de Jonas, Clara e Verónica. A cliente que Lucas estava a atender viu a arma e soltou um grito, que alertou os outros.

"Teresa, o que pensas que estás a fazer?" perguntou Jonas.

"Eu fui despedida e humilhada aqui! Ainda por cima o meu pai pôs-me fora de casa, a minha mãe fugiu com um amante ucraniano, a minha amiga Leonor anda a dizer mal de mim, o meu psicólogo diz que eu sou maluca e o meu namorado agora trocou-me por outra! Dei-lhe um tiro e agora vocês são a seguir! Vão todos pagar pelo que me fizeram!" gritou Teresa. "Vão todos morrer!"

Teresa apontou a arma directamente a Clara e disparou. Clara saltou para o lado e a bala foi cravar-se numa das paredes da loja. A cliente que Lucas estava a atender soltou um grito e desmaiou. Lucas estava tão confuso com a situação que nem a agarrou e a cliente estatelou-se no chão.

"Sua louca!" gritou Verónica, encarando Teresa. "Vais estragar a tua vida para nos matar?"

"Já não tenho nada a perder. Ok, já que a Clara se esquivou, vais ser tu a morrer. Afinal, é o que está certo. A minha vida ficou pior desde que tu te meteste." disse ela, apontando a arma a Verónica. "Agora, morre!"

Um segundo tiro foi disparado e Verónica conseguiu dar um passo para o lado. A bala passou-lhe de raspão pelo ombro. Antes que Verónica pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Teresa disparou novamente. A bala foi em direcção a Verónica e agora não havia escapatória. Clara gritou e no momento seguinte, Jonas pôs-se à frente de Verónica, sendo atingido no peito. Caiu no chão, com o sangue a espalhar-se pela sua camisa branca.

"Não!" gritou Verónica, ajoelhando-se sobre o patrão.

"Que patético, pôr-se à tua frente para te proteger. Não importa. Ia matá-lo na mesma, por isso agora está feito. Mas tu ainda estás viva. Morre!"

Antes que Teresa pudesse disparar de novo, um sapato, lançado por Lucas, acertou-lhe em cheio na mão que tinha a pistola e a pistola foi atirada para longe. Teresa soltou uma exclamação de espanto e olhou à sua volta, para ver onde a arma tinha caído. Antes que se pudesse mexer, já Lucas corria para ela. Saltou-lhe para cima. Teresa debateu-se.

"Larga-me!" gritou ela.

Clara aproximou-se a correr e agarrou Teresa também. Logo de seguida, algumas pessoas que iam a passar na rua, alertadas pelo barulho, entraram na loja, ficando chocadas com aquela cena.

"Chamem uma ambulância!" gritou Verónica. "E a policia!"

Duas das pessoas que tinham acabado de entrar na loja pegaram rapidamente nos seus telemóveis, para fazerem a chamada. Teresa foi dominada por Lucas e Clara e não tendo hipótese de se escapar, deixou de se debater.

"Estava quase lá." murmurou ela, entre dentes. "Foi por pouco... bolas..."

Poucos minutos depois, chegaram a ambulância e a policia. Jonas estava vivo, mas estava a perder muito sangue e a bala estava bastante perto do coração. Foi levado na ambulância e Verónica foi com ele. Teresa foi levada pela polícia e conseguiram reanimar a cliente que Lucas estava a atender, sem necessidade de a levarem para o hospital.

Quando, mais tarde, Florência e Amílcar regressaram a casa, depois de um passeio matinal no parque, depararam-se com Marileia, um pouco aflita, que lhes contou o que se tinha passado na sapataria. Clara soubera o número de casa de Verónica e tinha telefonado para lá.

"O quê? Mas a Verónica está bem?" perguntou Amílcar.

"Parece que sim. Acho que só o chefe dela é que foi baleado, porque se pôs à frente dela para a proteger. Levou com uma bala que era para ela." explicou Marileia.

"Ai Meu Deus! Coitado do patrão! E eu que até o ameacei e tudo, há uns tempos. E agora ele salvou a nossa menina, Amílcar." disse Florência, abanando a cabeça. "Temos de ir já para o hospital. Sabes qual é o hospital, Marileia?"

"Sim. A senhora que telefonou disse-me."

"Óptimo. Vamos já para lá. Ai se eu apanho aquela Teresa, nem sei o que lhe faço!" exclamou Florência, furiosa. "A tentar matar a nossa filha, Amílcar? Já viste isto?"

"Olha que eu não sou adepto da violência, Florência, mas estou contigo nisto. Se a apanho, nem sabe o que lhe acontece!"

Os três dirigiram-se rapidamente ao hospital e encontraram Verónica num dos corredores de espera. Tinha a sua blusa manchada de sangue, porque se tinha agarrado a Jonas para o ajudar, mas de resto estava bem.

"Meu Deus, podia ter sido uma tragédia." disse Florência. "A Marileia contou-nos que o teu chefe se pôs à tua frente. Como é que ele está?"

"Está a ser operado. Estão a tentar retirar-lhe a bala." respondeu Verónica. "Mas dizem que é muito arriscado. Está muito perto do coração. Ele pode morrer."

"Há-de correr tudo bem, filha." disse Amílcar. "Temos de ter fé."

"Se ele morre, por minha causa, por me ter tentado proteger, eu nunca me vou perdoar." disse Verónica, com os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. "Nunca me vou perdoar."

Marileia, Amílcar e Florência não sabiam o que dizer. Todos esperaram, até que a operação terminou. Junto a eles tinham-se juntado também Clara, Lucas, alguns outros empregados da sapataria e os pais de Jonas. Quando o cirurgião se aproximou deles, todos se levantaram.

"Senhor doutor, como é que está o meu filho?" perguntou a mãe de Jonas. "A operação correu bem? Ele está salvo?"


	8. Uma Solteira e um Patrão

**Capítulo 8: Uma Solteira e um Patrão**

"Senhor doutor, como é que está o meu filho?" perguntou a mãe de Jonas. "A operação correu bem? Ele está salvo?"

O médico ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos, enquanto todos olhavam para ele, angustiados. De seguida, ele abanou a cabeça levemente.

"Lamento, mas a bala estava alojada muito perto do coração e tinha feito danos consideráveis. Tentámos tudo, mas ele não resistiu à operação." disse o médico.

De imediato, a mãe de Jonas começou a chorar e a gritar, enquanto o marido a agarrava, tentando consolá-la. Clara tapou a boca com as mãos, chocada. Verónica sentiu-se zonza e Florência teve de a agarrar para ela não cair.

"Oh não. Não, ele morreu por minha culpa." disse Verónica.

"A culpa não foi sua. Foi daquela maluca que disparou sobre ele." disse Marileia, tentando consolá-la.

"Ai o meu rico filho!" gritou a mãe de Jonas. "Nem chegou a casar! Ai que desgosto! E agora morreu!"

De seguida, o médico deu um passo em frente e sorriu.

"Tenham calma. Eu estava a brincar! Ele está vivo e de boa saúde. A operação foi um sucesso e ele vai recuperar em pouco tempo. Queria só ver as vossas caras. Foi muito divertido."

De imediato, todos olharam para o médico, com olhares glaciais e vários deles fecharam os punhos, preparando-se para investir sobre o médico. Apercebendo-se do perigo, ele recuou.

"Bem... parece que não acharam graça. Eu... vou andando. Podem ver o Jonas Manjerico daqui a uma hora. Er... até logo."

O médico saiu dali praticamente a correr, mas antes de chegar ao fundo do corredor, já Verónica tinha tirado um sapato. Mandou-o com toda a força e precisão e acertou na cabeça do médico, que caiu no chão, gemendo.

"Toma lá que é para aprenderes a não gozar com este tipo de situações, seu parvalhão!" gritou ela.

"Ai, o meu filho está vivo!" exclamou a mãe de Jonas. "Está vivo e vai recuperar."

Os outros partilharam da sua alegria. Verónica e a mãe de Jonas começaram a conversar logo de seguida. Marileia e Florência, sentadas lado a lado, olharam para as duas.

"Elas estão se dando bem. Se a Verónica ficasse com o Jonas, pelo menos já tinha a sogra do lado dela." disse Marileia.

"Pois é. E olha que eu fui um bocado brusca com o Jonas Majerico. Ameacei-o e no final ele salvou a minha filha. Se ele quiser alguma coisa com ela, dou-lhe a minha aprovação e prometo que vou tentar insultá-lo poucas vezes." disse Florência, abanando a cabeça.

Sabendo que o patrão estava bem, os outros empregados da sapataria foram-se embora. Ao saírem do hospital, Lucas parecia um pouco abatido.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Clara.

"Bem, este emprego é cheio de emoções. E quer dizer, estou feliz por o patrão estar vivo e ir ficar bem, mas já viste que se não fossemos nós a deter a Teresa, ela podia ter matado mais alguém? Eu mandei-lhe aquele sapato e a arma saltou-lhe das mãos e depois saltámos sobre ela. Mas ninguém parece notar isso."

"Oh, obviamente que a Verónica e o patrão estão gratos por termos parado a Teresa, para o bem de todos nós." disse Clara. "Mas estão preocupados com outras coisas. E as famílias deles também."

"Eu sei, mas sinto que podíamos ter sido uns heróis e afinal..."

"Oh, para mim tu és um herói, Lucas." disse Clara, sorrindo.

Lucas corou subitamente e começou a tossir. De seguida, Clara aproximou-se dele e beijou-o. Depois do beijo ter terminado, Lucas sorriu também.

"Bolas, este emprego é mesmo cheio de emoções." disse ele, sendo desta vez ele a tomar a iniciativa de beijar Clara.

Uma hora depois, a mãe de Jonas pôde ir vê-lo ao quarto e depois seguiram-se o pai de Jonas e Verónica. Como ainda estava sob o efeito da anestesia, Jonas não estava ainda consciente.

"Ele vai ficar bem." disse Verónica, mais descansada, depois de ter saído do quarto. "Vocês podem ir para casa. Eu fico aqui."

"Tens a certeza, filha? Não ficas aqui a fazer nada." argumentou Amílcar.

"Eu quero estar aqui para quando ele acordar." disse Verónica. "Tenho de lhe agradecer por me ter salvado a vida."

"Pronto, se queres ficar, nós compreendemos." disse Florência. "Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, liga-nos logo, ouviste? Nós vimos logo a correr para aqui, se for preciso."

"Obrigada. Agora vão, que devem estar cansados de aqui estar." disse Verónica.

Amílcar, Florência e Marileia despediram-se dela e foram embora do hospital.

"Espero que o patrão da Verónica fique bem." disse Amílcar, pensativo. "Tenho de lhe agradecer por se ter posto à frente da bala e a ter salvado."

"Há-de ficar tudo bem. Mas olhem que eu pensava que trabalhar numa sapataria era algo bastante aborrecido e no final de contas, é uma animação." disse Florência. "Ainda vai ser mais animado se eu apanhar a Teresa à minha frente. Vai ficar sem os dentes todos e começa só a comer papas de aveia."

As horas foram passando e quando Jonas finalmente despertou, os seus pais apressaram-se a vê-lo e a falar com ele, para terem a certeza de que estava bem. Quando saíram do quarto, Verónica estava à espera deles, ansiosa por ver Jonas também.

"Vá lá, Verónica. Ele está à sua espera. Mal entrámos, perguntou logo se estava tudo bem consigo." disse a mãe de Jonas, piscando de seguida o olho a Verónica. "Boa sorte, querida."

Verónica entrou no quarto de hospital e viu que Jonas estava deitado na cama de hospital, com o peito ligado por várias ligaduras. Ao vê-la entrar, Jonas sorriu.

"Olá." disse Verónica, aproximando-se da cama. "Como se sente?"

"Não estou mal." respondeu Jonas, abanando a cabeça. "Pelo menos não me dói nada. Deve ser por causa dos medicamentos que me deram."

"Não devia estar aqui. É tudo culpa minha. A bala estava destinada a mim e foi você que levou com ela..."

Jonas estendeu uma das suas mãos e pegou na mão direita de Verónica.

"Não é culpa tua. Eu protegi-te porque quis. Era importante que não te magoasses." disse Jonas. "Não podia deixar que te magoasses, de maneira nenhuma. És... demasiado importante para mim."

Verónica corou de imediato, pelo que Jonas estava a dizer e por também a estar a tratar por tu.

"Eu sei que esta não é a melhor altura, mas eu tenho de te dizer. Fiquei muito incomodado com os teus olhares para o Lucas. Fiquei com ciúmes. Eu descobri que gosto de ti."

"De mim? Mas..."

"Eu sei que te tratei mal daquela vez que fomos jantar fora, mas foi porque a tua mãe te tinha obrigado e eu pensei que soubesses. Depois, senti-me mal pela maneira como te tinha tratado. Ouve, talvez não sintas o mesmo que eu... mas se sentires, eu queria muito que fosses minha namorada."

Verónica corou ainda mais e sentiu o coração a acelerar bastante. Jonas ficou a olhar para ela, esperando uma reacção.

"Bem, não estava à espera disto. Quer dizer, já não me pediam em namoro há imenso tempo, muito menos alguém que está estendido numa cama de hospital. Mas claro que aceito!"

Jonas sorriu e pouco depois os dois estavam a trocar o seu primeiro beijo.

**Até que a Morte nos Separe**

Os dias foram-se passando e Jonas saiu do hospital, com a condição de descansar bastante. Verónica quase não saiu do seu lado e deu a conhecer à sua família que agora namorava com Jonas. Florência e Amílcar foram vê-lo novamente e Florência acabou por lhe pedir desculpa pelas ameaças que tinha feito, há algum tempo atrás. Jonas perdoou-lhe e ficaram de boas relações.

Entretanto, chegou o dia da festa de despedida de Belmira. Verónica decidiu não ir, continuando ao lado do namorado, por isso apenas Marileia, Amílcar e Belmira surgiram à porta do apartamento de Belmira. Bateram à porta e Belmira veio abrir, seguida de um dos seus gatos, Tobias Barnabé, um gato cinzento e muito barulhento.

"Bem vindos." disse Belmira, sorrindo. Tobias soltou um miado. "Entrem, entrem. Ah, mas isso é para mim?"

Belmira olhou para o embrulho que Florência trazia.

"É um pequeno presente." respondeu Florência, entregando-o a Belmira. "Como sabemos que não tem telemóvel e vai para longe, decidimos dar-lhe um. Assim já pode ligar a toda a gente."

"Ah... está bem. Mas eu vou para uma aldeia e não para o fim do mundo. Lá também há telefones." disse Belmira, virando costas. Tobias Barnabé seguiu-a.

Florência revirou os olhos, lançando um olhar aborrecido a Amílcar e Marileia.

"Eu bem disse que não lhe devíamos ter dado nada." disse ela. "Velha ingrata."

"Vá, deixa-te disso, Florência. Vamos divertir-nos."

Os três entraram no apartamento. Já lá estavam praticamente todos os vizinhos. A Albertina do segundo esquerdo andava a enxotar os gatos, que teimavam em aproximar-se dela, enquanto o marido de Albertina, Tadeu, estava na conversa com o velho Cassiano.

A mulher do Cassiano, Cassiana, estava na conversa com a uma das três irmãs solteironas, Cremilde. Por seu lado, os três membros da família ucraniana, Aleksander, Tatiana e Viktor estavam a um canto a falar em ucraniano e ninguém percebia o que é que eles estavam a dizer.

Balbina, a irmã solteirona que andava quase sempre bêbeda, estava bêbeda como de costume e estava a falar com um dos gatos, Bernardo Sampaio, que era o mais sossegado e o único que ficava parado o tempo suficiente para Balbina fazer o seu discurso sobre os diversos tipos de bebidas.

Por fim, Natalina, a terceira irmã solteirona, que andava sempre muito arranjada, com roupas vistosas, aproximou-se dos recém-chegados.

"Ó senhor Amílcar, a Belmira vai agora pôr uma música para dançarmos. Venha dançar comigo." disse ela, pegando na mão de Amílcar e afastando-se com ele.

Florência ficou vermelha de fúria.

"Tenha calma, dona Florência." pediu Marileia.

"Ah, aquela desavergonhada está a roubar-me o marido para ir dançar com ela! Então mas é assim, nem se pede nem nada? Chega aqui e rouba-me o homem? Ela já vai ver!"

Belmira pôs a música a tocar e Natalina agarrou-se logo a Amílcar. Furiosa, Florência caminhou até eles e até o gato Patrício Olavo, o gato mais malvado que Belmira tinha, pois gostava de arranhar tudo e todos, se assustou com a expressão de Florência e saiu rapidamente do seu caminho.

Florência chegou ao pé de Natalina e Amílcar e puxou Natalina para trás, afastando-a de Amílcar.

"Ei! Então mas o que é isto?" perguntou Natalina, zangada, encarando Florência.

"O que é isto, pergunto eu? Então mas chega-se assim ao pé dos maridos das outras? Não tens nada de andar para aí a dançar com o meu marido."

"Ora, toda a gente sabe que vocês se dão mal. Eu ao menos sei dar carinho a um homem." disse Natalina.

Belmira parou rapidamente a música, pois estava a sentir uma grande discussão a formar-se e não havia nada que Belmira gostasse mais do que acontecimentos que podia espalhar aos quatro ventos mais tarde.

"Olha lá, tu estás a dizer que eu trato mal o meu marido e não lhe dou carinho?" perguntou Florência, furiosa. "Amílcar, eu trato-te mal, homem?"

"Agora já não." respondeu Amílcar. "A Florência está mudada."

"Ah, duvido. Quem é torto, nunca muda." disse Natalina.

Nesse momento, Florência saltou-lhe para cima e as duas começaram a lutar. Belmira soltou uma exclamação.

"Elas estão a lutar! Têm de as parar... quer dizer, mas não já. Deixem-nas lutar mais um bocadinho e depois parem-nas."

Os outros não lhe ligaram e a vizinha Albertina, o marido, Marileia e Amílcar separaram Natalina e Florência. Os olhares de toda a gente no apartamento estavam pregados nas duas, menos o olhar de Balbina, que estava tão bêbeda que nem percebera que se estava a passar alguma coisa.

"Se tu voltas a insultar-me ou a aproximares-te do meu marido, levas uns murros até ficares com essa cara cheia de maquilhagem numa papa, ouviste?" ameaçou Florência. "O Amílcar é meu e mais ninguém lhe põe as mãos em cima."

Natalina bufou de raiva e afastou-se logo de Florência. Amílcar sorriu.

"Ela lutou por mim." disse ele, contente. "Ah, a velha chama da paixão está de volta."

"Ainda bem que isto serviu para alguma coisa." disse Marileia, sorrindo, mas um pouco hesitante, pois não era a favor de violência.

"Sabes, quando eu e a Florência estávamos casados há apenas um ano houve uma mulher que também se tentou atirar a mim. Bem, quando a Florência descobriu, deu cabo dela. Acho que a mulher passou três anos a recuperar." disse Amílcar.

"Amílcar, vamos dançar." disse Florência, puxando o marido. "Belmira, dá-lhe gás!"

Belmira acenou afirmativamente e pôs a música a tocar novamente. Florência e Amílcar começaram a dançar e pouco depois Cassiano e Cassiana também se puseram a dançar e a vizinha Albertina e o seu marido Tadeu também.

Natalina sentou-se a um canto, furiosa, enquanto a sua irmã Cremilde a tentava acalmar e Belbina continuou a falar com o gato Bernardo Sampaio, enquanto a família ucraniana continuava a falar na sua língua e ninguém os percebia.

Algumas horas depois, a festa estava a terminar e Belmira decidiu fazer o seu último discurso.

"Agradeço a todos por terem vindo à festa. Os anos que passei aqui, neste apartamento, foram importantes e muito interessantes. Fico contente de vos ter conhecido a todos, menos à Albertina, que é uma badalhoca e está sempre a falar de mim nas costas!"

A vizinha Albertina bufou, zangada.

"Não estejas com esse ar que eu sei que é verdade. No outro dia ouvi-te a falar com a Tatiana no elevador. Bem, mas tirando isso, gostei de aqui estar, mas está na altura de eu e os meus queridos, o Bernardo Sampaio, o Xavier Bruno, o Carlos Miguel, o Gonçalo Tomás, o Tobias Barnabé e o Patrício Olavo seguirmos o nosso caminho para outro lado. Mas isto não quer dizer que não nos venhamos a ver novamente em breve. Nem que seja no funeral de algum de vocês. Não meu funeral é que não há-de ser, porque eu ainda vou durar muitos anos."

Alguns dos vizinhos entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Então, mais uma vez, obrigada a todos."

Os vizinhos bateram palmas e Belmira sorriu. Pouco depois, a festa tinha terminado e cada um foi para o seu apartamento. No dia seguinte Belmira foi-se embora, levando os seus seis gatos, rumo a uma nova vida no campo.

Os dias passaram depressa. Teresa acabou por não ir presa, pois o seu advogado conseguiu convencer o juiz de que ela não estaria bem psicologicamente e acabou por ser internada numa clínica psiquiátrica. Clara e Lucas assumiram o namoro e enquanto Jonas ainda recuperava do tiro, foi Verónica que ficou responsável pela sapataria.

Quando nessa noite Verónica chegou a casa, encontrou os seus pais a fazerem vários planos.

"Estamos a pensar ir viajar." explicou Florência. "Agora que temos tempo livre, devemos aproveitá-lo."

"Sim. Eu e a tua mãe vamos aproveitar o tempo e passear por todo o lado. Vamos visitar monumentos, ver paisagens e também vamos visitar os nossos conhecidos e familiares, que já não vemos há algum tempo." explicou Amílcar.

"Exactamente. Vamos visitar o teu irmão e a tua irmã, Verónica. Para matar saudades." disse Florência.

"Fazem bem." disse Verónia, sorrindo. "Têm de aproveitar o tempo."

"E ficamos descansados porque não ficas cá sozinha. Tens a Marileia para te fazer companhia."

No entanto, dias depois, a situação mudou, quando Marileia chegou a casa e vinha bastante excitada. Não parava de rir. Abraçou os patrões com muito entusiasmo, deixando-os confusos.

"Mas o que é que se passa, rapariga?" perguntou Florência.

"Eu comprei um bilhete de lotaria e ganhei!" exclamou Marileia, sorrindo. "Fui a única vencedora que comprou um bilhete com aquela combinação. Estou rica!"

Florência e Amílcar entreolharam-se, surpreendidos e de seguida deram os parabéns a Marileia. Ela contou-lhes quanto tinha ganho e ambos ficaram surpreendidos.

"Meu Deus, isso tudo? É imenso dinheiro." disse Florência. "O que é que vais fazer com tanto dinheiro?"

"Dona Florência, senhor Amílcar, eu fui muito bem tratada nesta casa, mas agora que tenho dinheiro, vou voltar para o Brasil, para perto da minha família e vou usar o dinheiro para ajudar os meus familiares, porque a minha família é pobre e este dinheiro vai ajudar-nos a todos." respondeu Marileia.

"Oh, mas que pena. Marileia, tu já és quase como se fosses da família." disse Amílcar.

"Depois de eu partir, com certeza nos veremos mais vezes." disse Marileia, sorrindo. "Tenho a certeza que sim e nunca me esquecerei de vocês."

Quando Verónica chegou a casa, recebeu a notícia da súbita riqueza de Marileia com bastante entusiasmo. Abraçou-a, feliz.

"Ainda bem. Tu mereces. Até certa altura, não nos dávamos bem, mas quando percebi que eras boa pessoa, percebi que realmente merecias coisas boas na tua vida. E agora esta sorte e o dinheiro, foram merecidos. Mas vou ter saudades tuas."

"Obrigada, Verónica. Também terei saudades." disse Marileia.

"E agora estou preocupada por ficares aqui sozinha no apartamento, filha." disse Florência. "Pode acontecer alguma coisa. E se entra aqui um ladrão, como aconteceu à Belmira? Não, não te podemos cá deixar sozinha. Amílcar, é melhor adiarmos as nossas viagens."

"Sim, tens razão." disse Amílcar, abanando a cabeça.

"Não é preciso. Tenho uma novidade para vos contar." disse Verónica.

Marileia, Florência e Amílcar olharam para ela, curiosos.

"Eu não vou ficar sozinha aqui no apartamento. O Jonas pediu-me para ir viver com ele e eu aceitei." disse Verónica, sorrindo.

Por alguns segundos ninguém disse nada, até que Marileia deu um passo em frente, sorrindo.

"Que bom! Eu consegui dinheiro, você conseguiu sorte no amor. Fico muito feliz por você, Verónica." disse ela.

"Eu também, filha." disse Amílcar. "O Jonas é bom homem e espero que se dêem bem."

Os outros olharam para Florência, que ainda não tinha dito nada. Ao sentir-se observada, Florência abanou a cabeça.

"Mãe, estás bem?" perguntou Verónica.

"Filha... eu estou contente por finalmente teres desencalhado, porque estava a ver que nunca mais arranjavas um homem, mas até já me estava a habituar à ideia de te ter sempre aqui em casa e agora vais-te embora." disse Florência.

"Ó mãe, eu não vou para longe. O Jonas vive perto da sapataria, que fica aqui mesmo na cidade." disse Verónica, sorrindo. "E não vão sentir muito a minha falta, porque tu e o pai vão viajar, não é?"

"Eu sei, mas ainda não te foste embora e eu já estou com saudades." disse Florência, limpando uma lágrima do canto do lho. "Bolas, a idade está a fazer-me muito lamechas."

Os outros sorriram e Verónica abraçou a mãe.

"Vá mãe, isto é um motivo para estarmos felizes, não é? Finalmente encontrei a pessoa certa. E temos de festejar que a Marileia ficou rica e que tu e o pai estão agora felizes. Temos de comemorar e não ficar tristes."

"Tens razão, filha. Olha, vamos todos jantar fora." disse Florência, decidida. "Para aproveitarmos os momentos em que podemos estar todos juntos."

Amílcar, Marileia e Verónica concordaram e todos saíram do apartamento, indo jantar fora.

**Até que a Morte nos Separe**

Uma semana depois de Marileia ter ficado rica, Amílcar, Florência e Verónica foram levá-la ao aeroporto, pois Marileia ia voltar para a sua terra. Ao chegarem à zona em que só podiam entrar passageiros, Marileia sorriu a todos.

"Agradeço a todos terem vindo comigo. Eu prometo que vou telefonar e poderemos ver-nos em breve." disse Marileia.

"Faz boa viagem. E se algum terrorista estiver no avião, eu pus um rolo da massa na tua mala de mão, por isso podes usá-lo para lhe mostrares que não queremos terroristas em aviões." disse Florência.

"Obrigada dona Florência, mas acho que não será necessário."

Verónica aproximou-se e abraçou Marileia. Na última semana, Verónica já se tinha mudado para a casa de Jonas.

"Telefona-nos quando chegares, para sabermos que chegaste bem." pediu ela. "Tenho pena que agora nos vamos afastar, quando nos estávamos a dar bem."

"Também tenho pena, mas tenho de voltar e ajudar a minha família." disse Marileia.

"Podias mandar-lhes o dinheiro e ficares por cá." sugeriu Amílcar.

Marileia abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não. Eu tenho muitas saudades de toda a minha família. Quero mesmo vê-los agora."

"Compreendo. Eu e a minha Florência também temos saudades dos nossos filhos que estão mais longe de nós, por isso vamos visitá-los." disse Amílcar.

Marileia olhou para o relógio de pulso.

"Tenho mesmo de ir. Adeus a todos."

Os outros acenaram ao vê-la afastar-se e Florência pegou num lenço, para secar as lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos.

"Então mãe, és sempre tão forte e agora estás a chorar?" perguntou Verónica.

"Também posso ficar emocionada, não?" perguntou Florência. "Vamos embora."

Ao chegarem ao carro, Verónica começou a conduzir para levar os pais a casa.

"Então, agora vão começar com as vossas viagens?" perguntou ela.

"Vamos começar por visitar o teu irmão e depois a tua irmã." respondeu Amílcar. "Vamos daqui a dois dias."

"Mas voltamos e só depois é que vamos novamente. Não quero estar afastada das minhas coisas durante muito tempo." disse Florência, que ia sentada no banco detrás do carro. "Ainda me assaltam a casa ou quando voltarmos, temos alguns drogados a viver lá em casa."

Verónica e Amílcar riram-se. Pouco depois, Verónica parou o carro e os pais saíram.

"Vejo-vos amanhã." disse ela. "Adeus."

Verónica partiu, rumo à sua casa. Jonas estava à sua espera, para irem fazer um jantar romântico. Amílcar e Florência entraram no prédio, subiram no elevador e chegaram ao seu apartamento.

"A casa está muito vazia." disse Florência.

"É verdade. Mas ainda nos temos um ao outro." disse Amílcar. "E não fiques melancólica. A Verónica está perto de nós e tenho a certeza que ainda vamos ver a Marileia mais algumas vezes."

"Espero bem que sim. Olha lá Amílcar, tu não me vais abandonar, pois não?"

"Eu? Claro que não, mulher. Estamos juntos e continuaremos assim, até que a morte nos separe."

"Acho bem. Até que a morte nos separe."

O casal acenou afirmativamente e de seguida pôs-se em frente à televisão, para verem uma maratona de episódios da sua novela favorita, Destinos Destinados.

**Fim!**

**E assim termina a história, com um final feliz para quase todas as personagens. Espero que tenham gostado e até à próxima história!**


End file.
